Homeboy
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: Korinna Rokos is best friends with Debbie and Carl Gallagher. Growing up on the southside ain't ever easy but now that it's summer things should run smoothly right? Korinna is sarcastic gaining her the title of "Little Bitch" or "Earthquake Korinna." She's impulsive, impatient, but loyal. What's the worse thing that can happen to her? Falling in love with a certain someone...yes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope I do not become stressed with all the stories I'm releasing lol. I started watching shameless during the beginning of this summer and fell in love. It only took me two weeks I think to finish all four seasons, and I regret nothing. First I was going to write a story about Lip but then I thought Lip has enough on his plate with the girls he's dealt with. Then I couldn't possibly break Ian and Mickey apart plus there's plenty of fics out there on them. Carl is probably my favorite character out of shameless and I wanted to do a story on him which is the reason behind this story. Don't get me wrong I like Bonnie and Carl I heard that she'll be coming back for some episodes in season five? Buuut I love writing OC's if you haven't noticed lol. This story will take place a little after season four...pre-season before season five(I don't think I worded this right but you get what I'm saying right)? So Carl is apparently 12 years old in season four so he's 13/14 during season five depending on his birthday. Debbie is 14 and Korinna is 14 as well.**

**This is ALovelyEccentricSoul and I only own Korinna Rokos.**

* * *

><p>Korinna Rokos lay on her mattress on her back staring at the shitty ceiling above her. The ceiling had water damage making the yellow wall(which used to be white) hang loosely in the air just waiting for the fall. The fourteen year old rolled onto her side reaching for the alarm clock to see the time. It was three in the afternoon which meant Korinna missed a day of school, she brushed it off not worrying about it since it was Friday after all. Korinna roughly placed her alarm clock on the floor next to her laptop and took a deep breath before pushing herself out of her bed. She raised her arms above her head holding a breath as she stretched before exhaling allowing her fingertips to slap down against her thighs. The dark haired girl stepped onto her mattress to peak through the dusty curtains out into the Chicago streets. She saw a group of men across the street, two chatting, four throwing dice, and one standing on the steps his eyes trained on the window blowing smoke into the air. Korinna turned her eyes into slits, it's like that guy knew when she would peak out the window every single time. Leaning back she pushed the curtains back and went over to her closet sliding the doors open to find something to wear. Korinna became accustomed to the silence and darkness of her house that it felt hauntingly enjoyable. Korinna left out of her room walking a few ways down before turning to the left entering her bathroom. She left the bathroom door open to gain a bit of light into the room, the first thing she did was stare at her reflection in the mirror. Her bags underneath her eyes looked heavier than usual, she knew she could easily cover that up. Sighing she went over to the shower turning it on feeling the cool water slowly turn warm underneath her skin.<p>

Images flashed through her head, waves of water bubbling as she let out a loud scream. Snapping out of it Korinna started to strip out of her night clothes which only consisted of a large t-shirt that belonged to her older brother and her undergarments. Stepping into the shower she allowed the warm water to hit her face knocking all the tension out. After a brooding shower Korinna easily slipped into her jeans, pulling a cream thick sweater on. Korinna held one flashlight that was waiting on the counter towards her forehead area coloring in her eyebrows quickly and effortlessly. Ten minutes passed as she made her eyebrows even on both sides, she pulled out a liquid substance that matched her bronze skin tone blending the make-up underneath her eyes carefully. That's one of the things her mother taught her to do right, to cover up her bruises with the right make-up. Her mother was a difficult woman, very selfish, physically abusive and emotionally, she's an alcoholic, a meth head and sold her body on the streets. It's been two years since Korinna last saw her on the streets of Chicago on her way to another foster home. When her mother "accidentally" started placing her hands on Korinna she started teaching her only daughter the next day how to cover up when she sobered up as an apology. Her older brother Uriah protected her, and her two siblings for as long as he could. He became like a father figure for the Rokos siblings when their mother would disappear for days. Their father wanted nothing do to with his wife or children, he just became tired of his wife's ways and started having an affair behind her back. One day he was here and the next he disappeared back to Greece with his new woman not caring about his children. Uriah dropped out of night school so he could get two jobs to handle the bills since the money their mother made only went towards her meth.

Last year Korinna lost Uriah because he was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was mistaken for someone else and was brutally beaten by the police leaving him brain dead. Their mother came around then hoping to get money from her child's death and took him off life support. Korinna learned to never trust her again especially when she's done such horrible things to her and her family. She tried forcing Korinna to sell her body on the streets to older men for money. Her mother was supposed to watch her baby brother Jesse knowing that he would be fine with her other older brother Dacey there to watch over the two. When she returned home her mother was gone and the ambulance greeted her with Dacey yelling that their mother allowed their three year old brother to run out into the street to get a ball, he was hit by an pick-up truck killing him instantly. Korinna blinked out of her daze turning the flashlight off leaving her bathroom. Korinna didn't bother to check her fridge as she went down her steps heading straight for her door. Squinting her eyes she paused on the top of her steps trying to get her dark eyes to adjust to the blazing sun.

"Hey, get over here!" A voice called as Korinna started jogging down her steps.

She brought her eyes to stare at the men across the street. The one standing at the top of the stairs waved his hand at her blowing his smoke out through his nose. Sighing Korinna checked both sides of the streets before crossing to meet the man, a hand grabbed her waist before she could start up the steps. She was greeted with a chest causing her to lean her head back to stare into a grinning boy with gelled up dirty blonde hair and a smile that could make your heart stop.

"Hello, sweetheart." He greeted.

Korinna rolled her eyes, "Hi Vito, how are ya?"

Vito shrugged his shoulders chewing on his gum, "Alright. How have you been, haven't seen you around lately?"

The man standing at the top of stairs glared at Vito's head, "Are you fuckin' serious right now bro? I'm trying to talk business with her and you're just flappin' your gums not giving a shit about anyone else as usual. Get the fuck outta her face so we can chat," The dark haired man snapped.

Vito looked up at his brother smirking knowing that would iritate him, "Relax. I haven't seen our girl in awhile either, all I'm doing is chatting no need to get a fuckin' attitude Nicky."

Nicky clenched his jaw getting ready to argue back before Korinna held up her hands at the two Italian brothers with a grin playing on her lips, "Guys...enough!"

Vito shrugged his shoulders placing a kiss on both sides of her cheeks, "He fuckin' started it," Before going back to chat with a chubby man.

Korinna smiled at the man who gave her a two finger wave before turning to argue with Vito about something she didn't care about. The 5'4 girl walked up the steps grabbing onto the held out hands in front of her. The man leaned back holding onto her cheeks to check her over, "How you doin'? Good?"

Korinna nodded, "I'm fine."

Nick gave her a long look which she returned not flinching underneath his gaze, he taught her well. Nick made a promise to her brothers Uriah and Dacey to watch over her since she was on her own. Of course he knew that Korinna would never be alone since he pretty much took care of her and was aware that she spent most of her time with the Gallaghers who were fond of the girl.

He let go over her face, "Alright. I took care of the bills for you so the lights should be back on some time today."

Korinna gave Nick a nod. Nick started paying the bills for Korinna after he found her staying in the house hiding from foster care. They always seemed to search for the girl when they had nothing better to do. Some times the system forgot about the Greek-African American a few days after she managed to escape but they would find her sometimes. Nick and Vito started paying her bills after the girl denied staying in the house with them since they're were into the whole thug life situation. Nick was not happy about it and wanted to force her to stay with them opposed to Vito who took Korinna's side. They had people who could watch her every move when the two brothers were busy with work.

"Thanks," Korinna squeezed Nick's hand.

Nick tossed his cigarette to the side pushing her dark hair that had hints of red and brown when the sun hit it, "I made a promise to take care of you so that's what I'm doin'. No need to thank me, what's on your agenda today?"

Korinna shrugged her shoulders shoving her hands into her back pockets, "I'll probably head over to the Gallaghers."

Nick's eyes were on the car that slowly passed by causing Korinna to stand still knowing not to turn her head.

"Alright. Vito and Banks will walk you there, see you later kid." He placed a kiss to her cheeks walking past her towards the car.

Korinna turned around placing her head down as she walked down the steps towards Vito's waiting arms. He threw his arm over her shoulder leading her down the street with Banks following after them.

"What shit are you guys gettin' into now?" Korinna asked titling her head to glance at Vito.

Vito kept his eyes trained forward, "Watch your mouth...and it's nothing you need to worry your pretty little heart about."

Korinna rolled her eyes as they stopped at a stop sign before crossing the street, "I'm not that scared little girl anymore. I'm not a kid, I'm practically a woman."

Banks snorted from behind her but kept quiet after that. Vito placed his free hand over his face playfully groaning, "Ugh. I don't want to hear shit about you _practically_ becoming a woman."

Korinna laughed wrapping her free arm around Vito's waist, "You, Nick, and Dacey are in denial. I'm fourteen which means four years away from eighteen I'll be legal."

Vito led her down another street, "And your point is?"

"You can't hide me from the truth much longer...I'm smarter than you think. I don't understand why you just can't tell what it is that you guys are doing."

Vito shrugged ignoring the question completely, "Never said you were dumb. We don't allow too many dumb ones in our family."

"Whatever," Korinna mumbled folding her arms as they crossed another street.

Korinna could see the Gallagher's light blue house coming closer to her sight. The warm air brushed against the young girl's cheek blowing her hair into her face which she didn't bother to push away. Banks waited across the street while Vito turned her to face him, she stared up at him with her oval shaped eyes.

"Trust me kid, the longer you stay out of this life the better you are." Vito says brushing her hair out of her face.

Korinna sighed, "I've seen enough things in my life to prepare me for whatever you guys are involved in."

Vito nodded, "I get that I do but Uriah wanted better for you and we're gonna do that shit for you. When your eighteen we're gonna get you out of here and you're gonna be something. You're gonna have the chance to be better than us."

Korinna frowned, "I should be the one to make my own decisions!"

Vito didn't like arguing with Korinna like Nick did. He was more playful but could be serious when he wanted to. He ran his hand over his hair turning to see Korinna glaring up at him, it was like he couldn't say no to her...it was hard to.

" Yeah you're right but your still a kid and under our care so for now we'll be making those decisions until Dacey get's out. But...I'll talk to Nicky about it but that's not a yes," Vito answered.

Korinna leaned in to press a kiss to Vito's cheek, "Thank you."

Vito sucked his teeth, "Like I said that doesn't mean it'll fly with Nick. Now get in there and give Fiona a kiss for me."

The twenty year old had a soft spot for the girl and knew he would get chewed out for getting her hopes up when he told the rest of the family. He watched as Korinna pushed the gate open running up the steps to greet Debbie Gallagher, he smiled at the girl before making his back to Banks. Korinna hugged Debbie noticing that her brown eyes were watching Vito who went back in the direction they came from.

"Are you dating him yet?" Debbie asked Korinna.

Korinna laughed, "Vito?! Hell no he's like the cousin I never asked for and he's _twenty!_"

Debbie shrugged her shoulders, "You should think about dating him."

Korinna crossed her arms as she stared at her friend, "I'll stick to guys around my age group."

Korinna knew about Debbie's interest in her ex-boyfriend Matt who was twenty-two. Korinna told her it was a bad idea when Debbie asked her true friend about what she thought but Debbie ended upset when she didn't receive encouraging words. Debbie tended to hang out with the neighborhood sluts while Korinna barely had any friends which did not bother her. Of course she had Debbie and Carl but she didn't bother to socialize with anyone else.

Debbie glared up at Korinna as she went down the steps.

"Where are you going?" Korinna asked the reddish brown haired girl hoping that it was not to see Matt.

Debbie walked backwards as she answered her friend, "To see Ian. I'll be be back soon but keep Carl company while I'm gone, maybe you can cheer him up he's been a bit sulky."

Korinna went into the house wondering why it was so quiet. She went into the kitchen after finding the living room empty and searched the fridge finding a banana that looked a bit sketchy. Korinna peeled the banana sniffing it before taking a small bite out of it, she found that it tasted decent enough before heading over to the steps.

"Carl?" Korinna called as she walked down the hallway.

The hallway looked messier than before, pieces of broken glass and food covered the wooden floor. Korinna squealed as she slid on some tomato sauce but managed to catch herself as she pushed open the door to Carl, Ian, Lip, and Liam's bedroom. Korinna munched on her banana as she stood in front of the bunk bed seeing a lump underneath the covers. Korinna placed her hand on her hip, "Carl?"

When the boy didn't answer Korinna kicked her shoes off and stood on the wood part of the bunk bed leaning over to snatch the cover's off of Carl's body. His glossy sea green eyes met hers allowing Korinna to believe that he had been crying, Korinna pouted as she punched Carl in his shoulder. "What's the matter? Are you crying because I didn't go to school today?" She asked sarcastically tossing the peel on the floor.

Carl glared at his best friend before giving her the finger before reaching for the covers to cover his face again. Korinna grabbed onto the cover pushing them further away from him. She pulled herself onto the top bed sitting on her legs, "What's up your ass?"

Carl rolled his eyes playing with a piece of lint beside his pillow case. Korinna didn't know what to do with a quiet Carl, he's never been quiet before. It kinda shocked Korinna to be honest, she moved around on the bed resting her head on a small of the pillow pulling the covers over the two.

"Well I'm not leaving until you talk to me so..." Korinna trailed off as she eyed Carl's ceiling.

The Gallagher's ceiling looked much better than her ceiling. Korinna began to space out until she felt pressure apply to her chest, she glanced down to see Carl's head resting against her chest with his eyes closed. Korinna ran her fingernails through her hair towards his scalp waiting for Carl to talk.

"Bonnie's gone," Carl whispered.

The young boy didn't know a thing about love but when Bonnie came into the picture he felt ecstatic. Bonnie's life was just as messed up as Carl's and she was different and reckless and he liked that about her. He didn't know if it was love yet but he wanted to find out, he liked hanging out with her but she was only here for a little while before disappearing and that hurt Carl. Korinna held her breath as she stopped messing around with Carl's hair but when he lifted his head she started playing around with his hair again so he couldn't see her facial expression. It's not like Korinna hated Bonnie or anything she just hated that the girl could just come into Carl life and take all of his attention. When Bonnie came around and started sharing a bed with Carl while bringing her siblings in the house she knew that this girl had Carl's heart. Korinna thought maybe someday Carl would wake up and see what was right in front of his face. She's always been there, always had Carl's back but as soon as _Bonnie_ came into his life it was all about Bonnie and Carl instead of Korinna and Carl. Debbie was thrilled to spend some time with her friend again as soon as Bonnie came into the picture but Korinna was not like her usual sarcastic self. Debbie demanded to know what was up but she had an idea on what it was. Korinna was stubborn and would not budge but when Debbie suggested that she knew what was wrong with her Korinna's face said it all.

Carl was like a tornado, Bonnie was like a hurricane, and Korinna was the earthquake. A Tornado and a earthquake fit better than a tornado and a hurricane if you really thought about it. Bonnie would not take Korinna's spot she wouldn't let it happen, she thought about hurting the girl but at this surprising news Korinna found that she didn't need to do anything. Korinna rubbed Carl's back, "Ah...you were better off without her anyway. You wanna go blow up something?"

Carl lifted his head wiping his cheeks (hoping that he wasn't crying because he wasn't a punk) before giving Korinna a grin, "Hell yeah."

He crawled over Korinna's body not noticing how her breathing hitched and jumped down onto the floor. Korinna pushed the covers back jumping down beside Carl following him out of his bedroom.

"Your boobs are really comfortable by the way," Carl winked.

Korinna scowled hoping her bronzed cheeks wouldn't turn red as she started chasing her friend around his house. Korinna was determined to bring out the best in Carl Gallagher.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Should I keep this going - if I do...this probably won't be updated until after the first episode of season five. Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I received the chance to watch the premiere of season five early and couldn't contain my excitement. I think they applied enough for us to live off of from just the first episode. I liked it and can't wait for more because I'm sure as it continues...a lot will go down. So here's chapter two and there won't be much spoilers in this chapter for those who have not seen the episode I promise. **

* * *

><p><em><span>A Week Later...<span>_

Today was the last day of school, unless you had summer school then that fucking sucks. Korinna didn't know how she did it but she passed eighth grade, she guessed spending all that time at the library with Debbie or cramming for exams paid off. Korinna was known for showing up to class, telling teachers off when she didn't agree with their teaching methods which allowed her to teach the class better from time to time, napping in class, and doing homework when she had nothing else better to do. She believed that none of the teachers gave a shit if students did the work or not which was true besides one teacher who taught her mother when she was Korinna's age. Korinna didn't have to thank just Debbie, Nicky and Vito constantly yelling or locking her in the room until her homework was completed, but she had to thank her homeroom/ science teacher Mrs. Odell. Without her constantly giving Korinna lectures about her corrupted future Korinna was sure that she could have been held back. Most of her classes counted homework, tests, and projects as a whole grade and Korinna only completed one out of three of her projects giving a report on a female serial killer named Aileen Wuornos. As said before she only did her homework when she "felt" like it but she passed all of her tests with B's, C's, and D's.

Korinna could finish up her ninth year at that shithole with Debbie and gladly move on to the next building. The day before teachers encouraged students to _behave _on the last day so things could run smoothly, but it's never fun until someone pulls a prank(s). Korinna had a whole list and was smart enough to not get caught. So let's just say she woke up with a huge smile on her face this morning. Dressed in a black and white stripped sleeveless t-shirt and rips in the knees and thigh of her jeans she was on her way to school. Of course on her way she ran into Nicky, Vito, Banks, and The Mikovich brothers standing on the corner of her street.

"Ah, there she is! I was just on my way to bring you this breakfast sandwich...bacon, egg, cheddar cheese, with tater tots on a hard roll just for you sweetheart." Vito grinned holding the wrapped sandwich out to her.

Korinna gave him a smile with her teeth showing and all causing a eyebrow to raise from Nicky, "Thanks Veet," She placed a kiss on each of his cheeks.

Nicky blew his smoke to the side studying the black haired girl, "The fuck you cheesin' so hard for?"

Korinna kept her eyes trained on the wrap as she began to unfold it, "I'm not."

"Yeah you are." Nicky pushed.

Korinna rolled her eyes, "_No, _I'm not."

Nicky turned to Mickey Milkovich, "Look at her face then tell me if she's lyin' to me because I know a liar and you usually lie better than this."

Korinna took a bite out of her sandwich as Mickey moved to stand in front of her with his arms crossed and cold stare. Korinna stared back as she chewed unfazed until she stopped mid-chew and opened her mouth to show Mickey her chewed up food. Mickey gave her a disgusted look before tilting his head to Nicky, "She's lyin'."

"What is this pick on Korinna day? It's the last day of hell so I have a reason to smile all I want today. So if you _dorks _will excuse me I have someplace to be," She started shoving her way through the group not interested in what the boys were chatting about.

Korinna could practically feel one of Mickey's brother's, Iggy staring at her. He muttered, "Can't wait 'till she's at least seventeen."

She kept on walking hearing a successful slap from either Mickey or Vito until Nicky pulled onto Korinna's backpack hook dragging her backwards so she was facing him. Korinna dark oval eyes met Nicky's dangerous green eyes waiting for him to speak. "I don't want to hear any shit about you pulling pranks today you hear me? I don't want to be interrupted during work to pick you up because I will kick your ass."

Korinna laughed, "Not if I kick yours first," And ran off before Nicky could put her into a headlock.

* * *

><p>"What's gotten into you? You're practically bouncing in your seat...did you have four cups of coffee again?" Debbie Gallagher asked Korinna as she plopped down into the desk in front of her.<p>

Korinna smiled so hard her cheeks felt like they would explode as she turned in her chair to face her friend.

"Nah...today's the last day of school and you know what _that_ means." Korinna wiggled her eyebrows hoping Debbie would catch on.

Debbie frowned for a few seconds before holding her mouth in an "O" shape, "Pranks? You're excited about pulling some pranks?"

Korinna shook her pointer finger at the girl, "That's right," She sung before continuing, "Little Hank and a few of his other socially awkward friends are helping me out too. As soon as the bell rings for next period get ready."

Debbie gave her friend a skeptical look before just agreeing knowing it would be better to since Korinna tended to be a bit...argumentative. Korinna turned around in her seat bouncing her leg as she looked around the classroom. Debbie leaned forward, "I don't have to worry about getting my outfit messed up or anything do I?"

Korinna smirked as she leaned her head back a bit, "No. Not really."

Debbie gave her friend a look behind her back stopping herself from saying anything more as Holly and Ellie walked into the classroom laughing about something. Debbie sat up straighter hoping the two girls would say something this time while Korinna scowled at how sleazy the two fourteen year olds looked. Holly's eyes met Debbie's and Debbie went to wave but Holly flipped her hair over her shoulder before turning her head and taking a seat at the desk towards the window.

A sigh escaped Debbie's lips, "Why are they ignoring me? I didn't do anything to them."

Korinna shrugged her shoulders as she slouched down in her desk, "Beats me...girls tend to be bitchy and start acting shady for no reason. Skatá Tous (_fuck them)_, this is why I don't hang around females besides you. You want me to do something about it?" She questioned turning in her chair sideways now holding a pair of scissors in her hand.

Debbie saw the twinkle in her eyes remembering that same twinkle in Carl's eyes when he was up to no good. Debbie paused thinking it over, Mrs. Odell was not in the classroom yet and Korinna was always quick with whatever she planned to do getting out of trouble easily. Debbie didn't understand what she did wrong? Was it because she didn't lose her virginity yet like those two? It's not her fault that Matty didn't want to sleep with her because of her age! Before Debbie could even make up her mind Mrs. Odell walked into the class with a floral poofy skirt. Korinna patted Debbie's balled up fist, "Don't worry I got you."

Korinna spun around to face the front catching Holly staring at her, she made a cutting motion with the pair of scissors before jerking her head towards the girl causing her to quickly turn her head. Korinna sent a smirk her way waving at Ellie who now turned to see what made Holly jump before facing Mrs. Odell who watched the whole thing.

Giving Korinna a stern glance she cleared her throat, "Good morning class. It's the last day we will meet but that does not mean you can't stop by and say hello or that we won't see each other in the hallways. I do want today to be a relaxing day so I will pass out a small sheet of paper where you can give me some feedback on what I should improve for my next year class and what I should continue doing. There's only four easy questions, once your done place them on my desk. Once everyone has completed the feedback slip we can all watch...Ghostbusters!"

The reactions from the class were mixed signals but Korinna didn't care as long as there was no work. She took the slip that was handed to her and passed the slip next to the kid that sat next to her before turning to hand the rest to Debbie. Korinna read over the questions, which were all open-ended and answered the questions honestly. She wondered if all of the teachers would do this today but hoped they would not be upset with the honest words from Korinna. Of course all of the feedback were to be anonymous but she knew her teachers would figure it out instantly. When she finished her slip Korinna took the slip from the kid (she didn't know his name) and from Debbie to hand in to Mrs. Odell.

"Thank you Miss. Rokos. I bet I can figure out which one is which between the three of you," She smiled brushing a curl away from her glasses.

Korinna rested her hands on her hips, "I bet."

Mrs. Odell pushed her glasses down from her face the chain connected kept the glasses against her chest, "I hope you will behave yourself today. I saw what you did to Miss. Holly."

Korinna smirked, "Oh you _can_ count on me to misbehave," And with that she spun on her heels leaving the older woman to shake her head.

* * *

><p>When the bell rung for second period everyone rushed out of their seats not bothering to listen to what Mrs. Odell had to say except for Korinna. She stood by her desk smiling at the elderly woman, "Thanks for everything Mrs. O. I hope you have a chill summer."<p>

"Thank you darling...hopefully I will not hear anything about you in juvi. Work hard next year and you won't have anyone screaming at you all the time. Now get outta here," She waved her hand at the girl.

Korinna smiled once more holding onto the straps of her bookbag and turned to leave the classroom. What she was greeted with made her stare around in awe. The whole hallway was covered in soap bubbles making it hard to see anything around her, how did Mrs. Odell not notice from the window in the door? Well she loved Ghostbusters too much, when she really got into the movie...man did she really get into it! The hallways were a mess as kids screamed chasing each other through the bubble clouded hallway, some disappearing as they ran. Korinna had to give Little Hank and his "homies" their props because this was just art. Korinna took a step forward sliding as she did so, she felt a hand grab her wrist which immediately made her use her other hand to punch whoever held her hand.

"Wait it's me! Debbie," Debbie's face yelled holding onto her fist.

Korinna yanked her reddish brown haired friend towards her so she could see her face.

"This is insane...a few of little hank's friends were caught but little hank can't be found." Debbie informed Korinna as the 5'4 girl started to laugh.

Debbie's eyes went wide as she listened to Korinna's almost evil sounding laughter, "That tells me the pranks aren't over yet."

Korinna's nose brushed Debbie's as she yelled, "Nope!" And spun around with her hands in the air and slid on the soap covered floor but grabbed onto Debbie as the two went down.

"OW!" Debbie yelled as the back of her head met the sticky wet floor.

Korinna snorted ignoring the slight soreness on her side, she didn't bother dodging Debbie's hits. A slight flashing could be seen between the bubbles as water started to spill through the hallways. Korinna smirked knowing that Little Hank had something to do with that also. The bubbles slowly started to disappear and that was enough for Debbie to jump up helping Korinna as she did so. As the hallways started to clear Korinna saw that almost half the school were still in the hallway, the principal glared down every student.

"I thought I made it clear that I wanted a smooth running day! Now we have slippery and sticky hallways?! We already caught two of the people who started this, if anyone else continues or chooses to participate in this foolishness than we will find you and send you home! Now all of you make your way to class as we try to clean up this hallway while you finish your daily classes." To say the principal was pissed is a huge understatement.

Korinna hooked her arm with Debbie's as the walked to their next class together, the smile would just not leave her face. "Hey where's Carl?"

Debbie rolled her eyes, "He decided not to come to school because he thinks that since it's the last day he doesn't have to attend."

Korinna nodded, "True. I only come for the pranks and the snacks anyways, I can't believe he'd miss out on this though."

Debbie shrugged, "If he pulled any pranks today the whole school probably wouldn't be alive!"

Korinna laughed, "You're right."

Debbie pulled the door open to history class to see the whole class standing around, Debbie could not believe what she was seeing. Every piece of furniture in the classroom was wrapped in bubble wrap, their history teacher was screaming his head off as Korinna hid her laughter behind her hand. Debbie turned to Korinna and asked silently, 'Did you do this?' She knew Korinna hated their history teacher with a passion and would do anything to see him freak out.

"YOU!" The man screamed as he charged towards the girl.

Korinna stood up straight looking for a fight, "I have a name...use it."

"I know you had something to do with it you little shit!" He screamed a few specs of spit landing on Korinna's bronzed cheeks.

Korinna inhaled and exhaled as she roughly used the back of her forearm to wipe his DNA from her skin. "Usually I go by the name little bitch but...anyways how do you know I had anything to do with this? There's over 800 students in this school."

Mr. Raven turned his eyes into slits, "It's the last day of school and you couldn't have made it easier for me just this once? You know what I don't care if I get fired over this because you deserve this!"

That's when Mr. Raven held his arm back as if he were going to backhand Korinna and she waited for the impact that never came.

"Mr. Raven! My office now!" The principal yelled holding onto his arm.

Before the thirty something year old man could explain himself everyone felt the whole building bounce. With wide eyes everyone ran out into the hallway to see what happened and it all took but a few seconds as the halls started to flood with dirty water. The Principal looked disgusted at the sight and Korinna covered her nose at the smell gagging at the small turds that rolled with the water. The principal turned to the students and teachers that left their classrooms, "Everyone needs to evacuate the school now! Mr. Raven go into the office and tell the women in the there to make the announcement."

Debbie shook her head at Korinna, "Is it over yet?"

"Almost."

As the two stood at the front of the school Korinna surveyed the front eyeing the security and teachers. Debbie crossed her eyes as she kept her eyes trained on the front of the building, "I can't believe Mr. Raven was going to backhand the shit outta you."

Korinna smoothed her hair back grabbing the band before pulling her hair into a ponytail, "It's not like I haven't felt what_ that_ feels like before. However I wouldn't let that dickbag get away with it, Dacey and Nicky taught me better than that."

When Korinna gained sight of Holly and Ellie she smirked before turning around to unzip her bag.

"Do you ever miss your mom?" Debbie asked eyeing Korinna's movements.

"I don't miss who's she's become. I just missed the part of her that I loved...this is for you Debbie." Debbie looked up in time to see Korinna cock back her arm throwing the purple balloon at Ellie's turned back. The girl screamed as the balloon popped against the skin of her neck letting grains of sand to cover her. Debbie held her mouth open in shock as Korinna held the second blue balloon in her hand and threw it right at Holly who laughed at Ellie, it popped right against her face causing the blonde to cough and gasp.

Korinna smirked and quickly turned to Debbie squeezing her shoulder, "Don't say I never did anything for ya! FIRE!" She yelled as various balloons started to fly across the sky.

Then she ran from her best friend as she heard the jingle of keys from security guards, Debbie closed her mouth and ran after her friend knowing the rest of the school day would be boring without her. When the two made it far away from the school they stopped catching their breaths.

"What...was...in...those...balloons that hit Holly and Ellie?" Debbie asked with her hands on her knees.

Korinna had her arms crossed above her head, "Sand for Ellie...Vinegar for Holly."

Debbie grinned and hi-fived her friend, "That was so awesome. Like literally their faces were priceless, thanks for the laugh! Oh, Fiona and Carl wanted me to invite you to come to dinner tonight with us Gallagher's tonight."

Korinna smiled at her friends joy, "As much as I would love to attend...I'm going to visit Dacey for a bit. He might get out early now that they finally realized that the cop was actually wrong."

Dacey was in jail for tracking the cop down that pretty much murdered their older brother Uriah. He went into the cop's home, held his wife and kids hostage until the cop agreed to meet him at a secluded place without backup. He then tried to commit the same crime Uriah was given, he tried to beat the cop to death...leaving the cop in a coma for five days. There was never justice for Uriah's death but it soon looked like it would come true.

"Really? That's great, let me know how that goes."

"I will...but hey I know you Gallagher's love to party as much as I do so if something goes down tonight text me and I'll be there."

"Alright," Debbie agreed leaning in for a hug before the two girls separated.

* * *

><p>Korinna almost fell asleep in the Gimello brother's couch when her phone buzzed with a text. Today was a great day that Korinna needed, she pulled pranks without getting caught, made her best friend laugh, got to see Dacey and was glad to hear that he should come home in three weeks...she just knew things were going to get better.<p>

**from: Debbie Debz **

_pool prty at my crib c u dere or b square ;)_

With a snort she rubbed her eyes before quickly sending a text back.

**to: Debbie Debz**

_debbie ur lame is showing. Be there in 15 x_

Korinna pushed herself off of the couch and went to the front door but the door was closed shut by a cane. The fourteen year old turned around to see Nona Gimello staring at her with pursed lips, "You leave and won't say bye?" Her thick accent filled Korinna's ears.

She turned to the elderly woman and moved to help her but she waved her hands at her, "I maybe fuckin' old but I'm not helpless."

Korinna held her hands up in the air, "If you say so."

She dodged the whack the Italian grandmother turned to give her with a smile.

"Where you off to? That's all I'm askin' then you go wherever you want." Nona Gimello sat down on the couch reaching for the plate of cookies.

"Gallagher's are having a pool party."

Nona Gimello raised her threaded eyebrow, the woman did not look her age. She still looked good for seventy-six, kept herself in shape until she hurt her hip. Her dark wavy hair was always tied back in a bun and she was not afraid to cuss you out if she felt you disrespected her.

"Ahhh...so you go to see that little bit psycho boy? I hope you're using protection." Nona said with her mouth full.

Korinna gave her a horrified look, "Whoa whoa whoa...I-I'm not f- _sleeping _with Carl!"

Nona Gimello frowned eyeing the pretty girl, "You're not? Are you sleeping around with anyone else?"

"No!"

"Then you sleep when psycho boy when the time is right. And don't let him tell you it's better without the rubber because that'll fuck the both of you up, I know men and they're dumb. Even though the boy is psycho he's respectful and has some smart in him, he's just does dumb shit but that's your friend so you know him better than I do. You let him crack your back and you let him do it real good," The Italian woman described.

Korinna gagged and turned to the door, "I don't want to ever have this conversation with you every again. Goodnight - well good morning Nona, I'll see you later." She shut the door behind her ignoring her family friend's ringing laughter.

She jogged across the street to change out of her outfit and pulled her two piece swimsuit on shoving some jean shorts on with a basic white t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a bun before jogging over to the Gallagher's. When she entered through the backyard everyone yelled, "Hey!"

Debbie had her legs around Fiona's boss' shoulders while Carl was on Fiona's shoulders. The two were shoving each other trying to get the other to fall as Korinna hugged Veronica who sat next to Liam and Lip. Korinna waved at Liam and placed a kiss on his cheek before accepting a kiss from Lip. She leaned against the wooden railing watching as Debbie shoved Carl backwards making him fly into the water.

"Aw, you cheated!" Fiona yelled splashing water at her boss and little sister.

Korinna could see Ian Gallagher making his way towards them and everyone chorused, "Ian!" Just as they did when Korinna walked through.

Ian greeted everyone as he climbed into the pool, Lip turned to Liam and picked him up handing him over to Debbie who placed him on Ian's shoulders. Veronica nudged Korinna's shoulder now that she sat next to her, "Your future boyfriend is waiting for you."

"Who's that?" Korinna tried to play it off knowing exactly who she was talking about.

Veronica poked her lips out, "Don't try and act like you don't see it. Everyone on the south side knows that you and Carl are going to end up together."

"Nah...we're just best friends." Korinna said watching Carl as he got splashed by Debbie.

Fiona waved Korinna over just as Carl's eyes met hers.

"Go on and get your man," Veronica teased pushing Korinna to stand.

Korinna shook her head at the woman stripping out of her clothes into her swimsuit and looked up in time to see Carl lick his lips with a smirk. As soon as Korinna got into the water she was splashed with pool water from Carl, she screamed as water got into her eyes. Debbie gasped, "Don't worry we can take him!"

Carl looked between the two slowly gliding back, Debbie swam first and dunked Carl underneath the water. Korinna laughed but was cut off short as she felt hands latch onto her waist and screamed as she started to get pulled down. She kicked her feet trying to get her friend off of her and soon he came up from air smiling at her, "Hi."

"Sup," Korinna replied before moving to float on her back.

The family and friends were enjoying their time in the pool until a voice interrupted, "Hey, shut up down there!"

Fiona jerked her head towards the person and yelled back, "Oh, you shut up it's summer!"

And Korinna let out a cheer before she was shoved underwater by Carl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope all of you got a better feel for Korinna here. I promise there will be more Korinna and Carl but I don't want to surround herself with just Carl you know? I also hoped you like Korinna/Deb scenes. For those of you who haven't seen the premiere I can't wait for you to see it tonight and good luck lol. I'll probably watch it again for just the hell of it. Check out my profile for links! What did you think of this chapter? Tell me down below.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, I'm happy you are all enjoying it so far! Also thank you for the favs and follows they are really appreciated! On to episode 2...I'm the liver ^.^ This chapter is filled with some sexual themes but you shouldn't be surprised since it is Shameless after all...on to your reading!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Father's Day<em>

Korinna woke up the next morning in the Gallagher's household. She figured she must have fallen asleep on their couch, she heard muffled voices as she brought herself out of her deep sleep. This girl could sleep for days if she really wanted to, her fingertips brushed against the cool case on her phone. Korinna used her fingertips to push her phone towards herself seeing that her phone was filled with multiple texts from Vito and two from Nick. It took awhile for her eyes to adjust to the light, it felt like the girl was staring directly at the sun. Korinna snorted at the messages from the two brothers and quickly texted them back as Lip walked through the room.

"Morning," Lip greeted holding his hand out for a high-five before leaving the house.

Korinna pushed herself up from the couch her dark hair falling like a curtain around her face. With a rub to her eyes she let out a loud yawn waving at Fiona who was trying to pry her ankle bracelet off with a screwdriver. Korinna groaned as she pushed herself off the couch walking into the kitchen to greet the two ladies.

"Coffee?" Korinna asked with her eyes half open.

Fiona bit back a laugh, "Help yourself."

Korinna fixed herself a cup of coffee picking up on V's moodiness. Korinna hoped she didn't have kids for a long _long_ time because V seemed lifeless opposed to her normal bouncing energy, which was sort of a let down. She left the two women with a mug in her hand as she went up the steps in search of her two best friends. She walked into Carl's room, Liam seemed to have his eyes still closed and so did Carl. Korinna climbed onto the top bunk to see Carl with his back to her. Korinna lay her head on her arm as she studied the side profile of her friend, she popped a finger into her mouth before shoving it into Carl's ear. Korinna's gasped as Carl shoved his elbow backwards knocking the girl off the top bunk. Carl popped up with sleep still in his eyes as he looked over the top bunk seeing Korinna laying on her back holding onto her stomach in shock that he actually did that.

"Awesome. Are you alright down there?" Carl asked his chin resting on the back of his hand.

Korinna winced as she pushed herself upwards before tilting her head back to glance up her at friend, "Yeah. No thanks to you asshole."

Carl watched as Korinna pushed herself off the floor leaving to exit his room. He didn't bother to apologize since it was her fault in the first place, he just laughed at her before laying on his back. Korinna went next door to Debbie's room, the fourteen year old was wide away but still in her bed. Korinna jumped on her bed tapping on Debbie's legs, "What are we gonna do today?"

Debbie dug the palm of her hand into her eyes, pushing herself into a sitting position to face Korinna.

"I don't know what do you wanna do?" Debbie yawned.

Korinna shrugged climbing off of Debbie's bed and started going through her drawers. "I dunno it doesn't matter to me...as long as it's not boring. Do I have any left over clothes here?"

Debbie shrugged, "Probably. I'm gonna wake Liam and go down for breakfast, let me know when you're done with the shower."

Korinna shoved some clothes around nodding, "Alright."

* * *

><p>Korinna made her way downstairs into the Gallagher's living room to see Debbie, Liam, and Carl entering the room with bowls of cereal in their hands.<p>

"What are we gonna do for money this summer?" Debbie asks placing the bowls on the coffee table.

Carl rolls in with his chair (he stole it from some old guy, Korinna was told) answering his older sibling, "I plan to bang as many chicks as I can, and get so good at it, they even pay me to do it."

Korinna scowls sitting next to Debbie, "So basically you want to sell your body for sex?"

Carl smirks meeting Korinna's eyes, "If that's how you wanna see it...why you wanna take me up on that offer?"

Korinna gave Debbie a horrified look but Debbie thought Korinna would probably enjoy that since she had a little crush on her brother. She didn't even want to think about it any longer because it made her want to vomit. In Debbie's mind Korinna should ignore those feelings and try dating older guys like she did, she'd be better off. Korinna moved to plug in the blow drier in her hand ignoring the spark the outlet made, "Sorry don't have any cash on me. Even if I did I wouldn't want to."

Carl shoved some cereal in his mouth, "Your lost," He watched as Korinna scrunched up her face before leaning her head down to blow dry her wet hair.

Debbie glanced at Carl wanting his eyes off their friend, "You're in a wheelchair," She reminded her idiot brother her eyes meeting his black cast.

"Chicks dig wheelchairs," Carl replied turning the television on.

Korinna flipped her hair back unplugging the dryer as Debbie latched onto Carl's arm.

"I swear to God, if you lose your virginity before I do, I'll stab you to death in your sleep."

Carl snatched his arm back, "I'm supposed to keep it in my pants till you're 30?"

"30?" Debbie's tone was surprised.

Carl teased, "40?"

Korinna shook her head at the two siblings moving to sit on the chair.

"That's not funny," Debbie growled.

Carl steered his spoon around his bowl mumbling, "Yeah it is."

The door knocked but Korinna made no move to get it...it wasn't her house. She balled up her feet in the chair keeping her eyes trained on the television, she needed something else to keep her awake. Debbie moved over to the window to peak through as Carl announced, "I'm going to the public pool later if you want to come."

Korinna's picked up her phone messing around with it while Debbie said, "What are you going to do at the pool? You can't get wet."

Korinna eyed Carl's leg and shook her head realizing that he was in the pool a few days ago. She tossed her phone to the side as she held her hands up in the air stretching before letting out an obnoxious yawn. Liam moved to do the same which earned a laugh from Korinna, she leaned over to tickle his neck which he squealed away from.

"Did you miss the part where chicks dig wheelchairs?" Carl answered.

Debbie closed the curtains to the large window turning to the three, "Hmm, strange man. Let me get my pepper spray," She offered before disappearing up the stairs.

The knocking didn't stop until Carl ordered Liam to get the door. Korinna watched as the young boy strolled over to the front door pulling it open to reveal a thin man with a mixture of gray and black hair. He glanced down at Liam before seeing Carl who waited for the man to speak, "Hello, uh, I'm looking for Frank Gallagher."

Why would anyone look for Frank Gallagher?

"Why?" Carl demanded.

That's when the man looked down and started crying. Oh god. Korinna turned her head her eyes wide, was this man really sobbing in broad daylight? On these streets? He must not live on the south-side. "Oh, um, his- his liver was my- was-"

Carl frowned at the man turning away from him and pointed in the right direction, "He's one block over at Sheila's."

As the man stood sobbing on the front steps Liam slammed the door right in his face. Korinna laughed sitting on the edge of the chair and started dividing her hair into two sections, she quickly braided her hair into two french braids before plopping down on the couch next to Carl and Liam.

"Are you gonna share or not?" Korinna questioned leaning over the arm of the couch towards Carl.

Carl looked away from the TV to stare down at Korinna's innocent smile, yeah it was cute but he wasn't sharing. "Get your own."

Korinna leaned away from the boy scowling, "The least you could do is share your cereal after you pushed me off your bed."

"Shouldn't have stuck your wet finger in my ear then," Carl mumbled as milk started to glide down the side of his mouth.

Korinna gave him a disgusted look before turning to Liam, "Are you gonna share with me Liam? Since your brother is being a buttface."

Liam smiled up at Korinna with his doe eyes before holding the spoon out towards her. Korinna grinned at the sweet boy holding her hand out so she could catch the milk that fell off the spoon. Korinna chewed and gave Carl a satisfied smirk while he took a piece of chewed up cereal from his mouth sticking it right on the tip of Korinna's nose.

* * *

><p>Korinna was hanging out with The Gallagher's today (Which was nothing new). The four made their way down to the pool together after Debbie couldn't come up with any other plans to do and it didn't matter to Korinna anyway...as long as she wasn't stuck in the house she was okay with it. She sported some shades, tossing a can of Budweiser up in the air following after Debbie who was carrying Liam.<p>

"She still ignoring you?" Carl wondered as the four turned to face Holly who was sitting on the steps.

Debbie scowled, "I'm just ignoring her back."

"Lookin' good Gallagher," Holly called.

"You too Holly!" Debbie called back quickly.

Korinna shook her head at how fake Debbie was being. She didn't know why she was suddenly kissing the girls ass, in her opinion she was better off without her.

"Not _you_. _You_," Holly argued her lust filled eyes on Carl's.

Korinna watched as Carl perked up, "Really?"

Holly stood on the steps, "Oh, your poor leg. Poor baby." She cooed. Korinna hoped the girl fell right on her face.

"She's just talking to you to mess with me," Debbie quickly whispered leaning over Korinna directing her response to Carl.

Carl shrugged, "Let's hope she just blows me to mess with you."

Korinna watched the slutty fourteen year old make her way over to the four, "Well don't come crying to me when you end up with genital herpes."

Holly stood before the four her eyes heading straight to Korinna's, "The little stunt you pulled on the last day of school was...cute. But if you ever try that again-"

Korinna stepped to Holly calmly held up the Budweiser can and jammed her nail filer into the side of the can without flinching. She then gave the girl a crooked smile before quickly placing her lips over the hole before giving her the middle finger and walked off with Debbie giggling.

.

.

.

.

.

Korinna sat with Debbie and Liam far away from Carl and Holly, but not far enough. Korinna made sure to keep her gaze away from the two as soon as she saw the little slutbag sit down on Carl's lap and then he had to the nerve to actually kiss the girl back. That annoyed Korinna but she kept it to herself not exactly comfortable talking about her feelings with Debbie or talking about feelings in general. She licked on her blueberry ice cream slouched down in a chair enjoying the breeze. Korinna ripped her t-shirt dress off relaxing in her bikini top and yoga shorts watching as Debbie tried to clean the sticky ice cream off Liam. Debbie shoved Liam back into his baby stroller and Korinna noticed a couple stomp by yelling at each other, Her and Debbie quickly turned to watch the action unfold in front of them.

"Why do you get so mad?" The boy yelled at his girlfriend.

The girl yelled back, "Why don't you tell me the truth?"

"You gotta chill. It wasn't even a thing." The boy turned to face his girl.

The girl started telling him off throwing her soda in the boys face, "I am not chilling out. You... Chill out."

Korinna roughly slapped Debbie's arm to see if she was watching this. The boy looked shocked that his girlfriend just did that to him, in front of everyone, "Jesus!"

"You are such a slut. You'll screw anything with legs. Scumbag." The girl stomped off.

Korinna fanned at the girl, "Yasss girl tell that fuckboy about himself."

Debbie kept her eyes trained on the boy before her, it seemed as if she were smitten. The boy looked down at his soda covered trunks before shrugging it off and dived into the water. Korinna finished her little laugh watching the look that was on Debbie's face, she glanced over her shoulder to see the boy emerge from the pool water. He _was _pretty she'll give Debbie that. Korinna leaned forward snapping her fingers in front of Debbie's eyes, "You're drooling girl."

Debbie slapped her hand away from her face as Korinna started laughing again. Korinna spent the next fifteen minutes taking selfies and trying to get Debbie in on them but she found that her friend clocked out on her a long time ago. Korinna swirled around in her chair to see that Debbie had her eyes on the boy from earlier. "Really Debbie? He's a fuckboy, his ex just proved that...in front of everyone."

"We don't know what happened." Debbie denied awkwardly biting down on her lip.

Korinna grabbed onto Debbie's chin, "Don't you wanna talk to someone without immediately thinking about getting them into bed? I mean come on, you're doing this all of this just to be on good terms with that skanky skýla (_bitch)_ over there?"

"Well you didn't lose your virginity to someone you love, so why are you worried about who I do it with or why I chose to do it in the first place?"

Korinna raised her eyebrows and watched as Debbie's face came into realization of what she just said. Korinna held her hands up in the air as Debbie started to say that she didn't mean it. Korinna stood up from the chair and shook her head, "I worry because that's what a _real friend_ does. But if you wanna go over there and talk to him in hopes of him taking your V card...then shit I can't stop you for doing whatever you want to do. Excuse me for looking out for you, I'm going to take a piss!"

Debbie let out a sigh as she watched her friend stomped off. She really didn't mean it.

* * *

><p>Korinna found herself back inside of her home. She couldn't believe that Debbie would take that jab at her like that, Korinna thought she was being a good friend to her and wanted nothing but the best for her but Debbie was in a rush. She wanted to lose her V-Card so young and quick and she should take her advice from someone who's had experience. Of course Korinna was not proud after she did the deed, but she was curious and wanted to get it over with and now she'll always regret having sex with someone she didn't love or really know. Korinna was pissed off with Debbie but she got over it as soon as she walked back home. Korinna paused at her front door being open, she cautiously pushed herself through the crack of the door knowing that if she pushed the door open it would creak. Korinna quickly picked up the bat that she stole from Carl and decided to put nails in. She held the bat upwards as she crept down to the right hearing some noise in her kitchen.<p>

Korinna went to swing on the tall figure but he turned around and Korinna almost dropped her bat at how attractive the guy was. "Hey."

Hey? Korinna went to swing but the guy held his hands up, "Wait...Wait...let me explain."

He had curly shoulder length hair, slender nose, dark long eyebrows, plump pink lips, facial hair on his chin and above his lips. He stood about 6 foot, and his muscles were evident with his sleeveless t-shirt. Korinna blinked a few times trying to concentrate, "Well you better start talkin' or I'll start swingin'."

"Sweetheart?!" Vito's voice was heard from the front of the house.

Korinna quickly turned to see Vito entering the room smiling at the guy behind her, "Would you mind telling me why this guy is in my house?"

Vito wrapped his arms around Korinna taking the bat out of her hands, "This is Gio...he will be taking care of you for the rest of the week while Nick and I go out of town for a bit."

Korinna glared at Vito, "_Excuse _me?"

Vito hid his smile as he glanced at Gio, "I told you. Yeah, we have business to attend to and Gio is a very good friend of mine. You're in good hands with this guy."

Korinna looked over at Gio who smiled brightly at her. Vito stared down at his friend who rolled her eyes, "I'm not happy about it. Is he gonna follow me around everywhere?"

Gio spoke up, "Not if you don't want me to. I know when privacy is needed."

Korinna pointed her thumb at Gio, "He's my kind of guy. By the way where are you from?"

Gio glanced at the young girl from underneath his eyelashes, "Sicily."

It felt as Korinna wanted to melt looking at this guy but she kept her composure. Korinna grinned at Gio who immediately returned it, she fanned Vito away. "Alright then you can leave."

The boys erupted in laughter knowing that she would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>from: CAAAARL<strong>

_yo i txted u lyk 45 mins ago y r'nt u answerin_

Korinna handed over her warm laptop to Gio allowing him to continue the movie that played on her laptop. Korinna rolled her eyes at how Carl typed, she unlocked her phone sending her best friend a text back.

**to: CAAAARL**

_can u stop texting like that please? I was busy watching a movie w/ my new friend Gio...he's frm Sicily :D_

**from: CAAAARL**

_who the fuck is Gio?_

Korinna smirked at the text before sending one right back.

**to: CAAAARL**

_i just told u...my friend my Sicily. What do u want?_

**from: CAAAARL**

_yea whtever, r u cumin over or not?_

Korinna debated if she should hang out with Carl knowing that Debbie would be there. Like she said earlier she was no longer mad at the girl but she was hurt that Debbie threw that in her face. She also noticed that Carl didn't exactly tell her what he wanted.

**to: CAAAARL**

_is debbie there ?_

**from: CAAAARL**

_Naw she left w. Fiona 2 c sum band. it's just me & Leeyum now._

**to: CAAAARL**

_fine._

Korinna sighed turning to Gio who was cracking up over some scene. She nudged his side with her elbow, "I'm gonna go to a friends for a little while."

"Now?" Gio checked, his green eyes had white in them thanks to the glare from her laptop.

Korinna stood up on her mattress stepping into her flip flops, "Yeah."

So the two set out to The Gallagher's house, Gio said he was going down to the corner store to get some dinner and would have something ready for her when he picked her up. Korinna thanked Gio liking how sweet he seemed to be she understood why Vito and Gio were close friends. Those two were clowns together but nice to everyone else. Korinna barged into The Gallagher's home hearing gun shots echo from the television screen, Liam was curled up in a ball in a chair fast asleep.

"Hey," Korinna greeted crossing over Carl to sit down on the couch.

Carl kept his eyes trained on the zombies he killed, "Hey."

He paused the game handing her a controller before starting a new game, "I've got a question for you."

Korinna created a game version of herself in the game waiting for Carl to finish his character, "I'm scared to know what that question is."

Carl smirked, "What do I have to do to get Holly to blow me or any other girl for that matter?"

Korinna's character had her back against Carl's character's back shooting at the first three zombies that were coming at them.

"First you have to get consent from the girl which I'm sure you won't have a problem with. Second, if she's smart she would ask you to return the favor."

Carl jammed his thumbs into the controller as their characters were now in some sort of basement, he checked his side and Korinna's side from the top camera checking to see if there were any zombies on their way. "Really? Is that what you would ask?"

Korinna almost dropped her controller at that question. What was Carl playing at?

"Yeah..." She trailed off wishing her hair were not in braids at that moment.

Carl rolled his head from the edge of the couch to study his friend. Carl always thought Korinna was pretty even when she tried to tie her breasts down once they started to grow in, since she became embarrassed of them. She was a bit of a tomboy when the two were growing up and he could still see it in her although she sometimes sported make-up from time to time. He wondered if she ever thought of him in that way, either as friends with benefits or just give it a go one good time. He knew Korinna wasn't a virgin but he always wondered if she would help him lose his whether it were together or her giving him advice for things like that. Although he should ask his brothers for things like that. He could tell that he was making her a bit uncomfortable as she used her free hand to play with the end of one of her ponytails. Her skin looked incredibly smooth and she always smelled like milk and honey, he liked that her hair was way darker now opposed to her natural milk chocolate colored hair.

"Carl if you don't stop eyeballing me...I'll take those pretty eyes of yours out with a fork. Now move your ass before we die!" Korinna yelled now sitting forward on her knees jamming her own thumbs into the buttons.

Carl blinked turning his attention back to the television just in time to see a zombie close enough to Korinna's character. Korinna ran out of ammunition so she relied on Carl to get her away from the zombies, since she tended to waste all her bullets quickly. He aimed his gun right at its face shooting it multiple times, "Fucker."

Korinna smiled as she ran along side Carl. As least she knew he cared enough to protect her in a zombie apocalypse, but she couldn't help but to think what if.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm making a icky face as I type this. How was it? Don't worry it was just a teeny fight between Korinna and Debbie, they'll be back to normal in the next chappy I promise. So does Carl know that Korinna sorta likes him? Does he feel the same? Or does he just want to sleep with her? Lemme know!**

-**ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:The episode on Sunday...It was probably my favorite episode thus far :]**

**This chapter takes place in episode 3 - The Two Lisas ;P**

* * *

><p><em><span>2 Days later...<span>_

Korinna's roller skates scarped against the sidewalk as she rolled behind Carl. Gio presented her with the skates last night as soon as she walked into the door, she was surprised but wouldn't turn down any gift. Gio told her that Vito told him that Korinna always wanted a pair of roller skates and decided to get her some. How? She would find out soon.

Korinna needed to break the skates in and she tried her best to ignore how hot her feet felt inside of the skates. She loved the summer, she just hated how the weather in Chicago seemed to increase every passing minute. With a mint-chocolate milkshake and some shades Korinna's complaints were cut short as she skated around the neighborhood with her best friend.

It was silent between the two friends until a group of girls from across the street shouted, "Hey, Carl!"

Korinna sucked on her straw glancing at the girls from behind her shades before turning to Carl who smirked and waved. Carl glanced over his shoulder at Korinna, "I told you...bitches love wheelchairs."

With a mug to the back of his head the two friends came to a stop seeing one of the local neighbors yelling at two men who held a couch in their hands.

"Easy! That's my grandma's! You got to drop it like that? How about giving half a crap?"

Korinna moved her shades to the top of her head greeting the man, "What's up, D?" Then waved at his wife and children.

D looked distressed as he turned to the two kids, "Aw, bank's foreclosing. We've been here 13 years, man. They shoved her wedding dress in a garbage bag. I'm calling the cops." He walked inside of his gate glaring at the movers as his baby screamed until his face tinted red.

"Hey, look what you're doing to my kids! It's unbelievable."

Carl and Korinna took that as their cue to leave. Korinna didn't know much about taking care of homes and what laws were entitled to it, since they didn't teach you shit like that in school. A part of her felt bad for the guy and his family, she knew there had to be more to the story.

.

.

.

Korinna followed Carl into his home, she noticed the back of Debbie and chose not to greet the girl picking a sit at the table with Liam. "Hey, Liam. Pound it."

She held her fist out to the child and grinned as he stared up at her with his doe eyes before giving her a hard punch with his own fist.

"Looks like we're getting new neighbors down the block," Carl stated dumping his backpack onto the kitchen counter.

Debbie stopped making her sandwich, giving her younger brother her full attention. "Are those hickeys?" Debbie's train of thought was sidetracked as she glanced over at her brother's skin.

Korinna slurped on her milkshake trying to get the remaining shake into her system. She noticed the dark circular marks on Carl's neck but ignored them, although she fought with herself to say something about them...just to be a bitch. Hickeys were not attractive to Korinna in any possible way, of course she enjoyed to be kissed on neck or the spot behind her ear but if the guy dared to leave a hickey she would start swinging.

"Holly and Ellie threw a party last night. Those skanks are randy," Carl answered placing boxed food into the pantry.

Korinna nodded her head silently agreeing as she picked up a black colored crayon creating her own work of art on a near by napkin. Carl wouldn't stop talking about the party and she knew he only kept bragging about it on their little outing because Korinna didn't attend. She knew if she saw Holly at the party the girl would find some way to piss her off, and Korinna didn't like being arrested. So she stayed home with Gio, and he brought over his other Sicilian friends who were quite the lookers...and they group of guys and girl held some sort of meeting in her living room. Now Korinna wanted to know what Gio and his crew were into but somehow she didn't get to hear much...thanks to Carl blowing up her phone and pretty much got her caught.

"They threw a party?" Debbie asked; surprised.

"Mostly older kids. Probably didn't want anyone who looked_ too_ young," Carl instigated.

Debbie snapped, "I don't look young."

"They said no virgins. You're a virgin." Carl announced trying to prove a point.

Debbie frowned, "_You're_ a virgin, they let you in!"

"I provide a service."

"Huh, what service?"

Korinna placed her hands over Liam's ears as Carl admitted, "They make me give them oral in exchange for letting me stick around."

Debbie's face held disgust as Korinna shook her head at her friend. She should have never told him that a few days ago, but Carl was a just go with the flow kind of guy. Since the two Gallagher's were so eager to engage in sexual activities, Korinna was not shocked that Carl told her he went down on a number of girls at the party. Was she annoyed? A bit. Korinna fought with her inner thoughts wondering why that bothered her. Debbie scowled moving to open up the fridge, "What's the point of being a virgin, anyways? Nobody cares when a guy loses it, but for some reason, it's this huge deal for girls."

Korinna silently agreed with the girl. It's a shame that boys get props for losing theirs but when a girl loses their's it's like a crime, and girls shouldn't have to feel shitty afterwards. When Korinna lost hers she felt...weird about it and questioned why she thought it was a good idea in the first place. Just like anyone else she was a curious girl and wished she would have waited a bit longer. That's why she thought it was best for the two siblings to wait until they were truly ready, but she couldn't force them to do anything. Nobody could ever force the Gallagher's to do anything they didn't want to do. All she could do was simply be there for them in the end.

"Ew, what is that?" Debbie objected as Carl sprayed axe underneath his armpits.

"That's the smell of success." Carl praised earning a eye roll from both girls.

Carl pulled his pants away from his body spraying the body spray downwards, "I'm gonna get laid at the pool today if they let me."

"Ugh!" Korinna scrunched up her face returning her attention back to her drawing.

A light-bulb went off in Debbie's head as she moved to sit down at the table, "I'm gonna throw my own party tonight- An adult party."

"You got any alcohol?" Carl questioned.

Debbie sat down at the head of the table, "I'll ask Frank for some of his homemade beer."

"Who you gonna invite?"

"Friends...older kids," Debbie trailed off.

"Wow...cool," Carl quipped taking a huge bite out of Debbie's lunch.

"Hey, that's my sandwich!" Debbie scolded.

Carl placed his bag onto his shoulder and wrapped the sandwich into a napkin exiting out of the kitchen, "See ya!"

Debbie's face held a scowl as she turned to face Korinna. She hated fighting with Korinna and she didn't have many friends in the first place, Korinna was one of her only friends that stood by her through everything. Korinna looked up at Debbie, rolled her eyes and gave her a smile before leaning on her elbows.

"Need help organizing the party?" Korinna started, feeling pride that Debbie didn't look as sad anymore.

Debbie clasped her hands on Korinna's, "Please! Please! You have to get dressed up though, invite Gio and his friends..."

Korinna placed her hand over Debbie's blabbering mouth. She figured Carl must have told her about Gio, "Chill. We have time to figure everything out."

And with a smile from the reddish brown haired girl, the two got to work.

* * *

><p>Later that day the two girls were at the pool party handing out shitty party flyers. Korinna attempted to make the invitations on the computer while Debbie brainstormed what would make a '"fun" party. Debbie didn't bother to show Korinna the plans while she worked on the laptop because she knew that being interrupted set something off in Korinna. The girl did not like to bothered when she was deep into something. Let's run down the list of things that went wrong with the invitations. In the beginning the flyers looked cool enough to catch other's attention with the right colors and logos but as soon as Korinna wanted to print the invitations, she realized that the Gallagher's did not have a printer that she could connect the laptop to. Then she thought about taking a trip down to the library but figured out that the library was closed for renovations or some shit like that. Second, she couldn't find the cord and thought about taking a picture of the flyer from her phone and sending it to random people wondering who would show up. While the African American-Greek fought with herself on what to do, which included taking long snack breaks...she went back to the waiting laptop to find that it had died on her. She spent ten minutes looking for the charger and when she finally got the computer to reboot...it didn't save the invitations at all.<p>

Since Korinna had little patience for anything, she almost broke the cheap laptop but decided to calm herself down knowing she couldn't afford to buy a new one for her family friends. Instead of trying to come up with some fancy idea she simply sat down at the kitchen table and created a invitation on a sheet of paper, and went to Nona Gimello asking to use her (recent )stolen copy machine. Nintey-eight copies later equaled some sort of success for the two girls. Korinna decided to let Debbie hand out the paper flyers to people while sitting at the pool with her feet in the water enjoying the sun. She was enjoying the quietness and was just about to place another pizza roll into her mouth before it was smacked out of her hand. Korinna glared up at Debbie who stood above her, "Can you help me hand out the rest of these?"

"I can't believe you just did that," Korinna growled watching as the roll gravitated to the bottom of the pool.

Debbie rolled her eyes, "Believe it. I need more people to come to the party and I only have two hands."

Korinna flicked her hair off her shoulder and leaned back against her hands, "Sounds like a personal problem to me."

"You said you would help! Now help! Go over to those group of attractive guys over there for me, please!" Debbie begged.

Korinna sighed keeping her eyes on the sun before rolling her hand out for the flyers. As Debbie placed the flyers into her hand, Korinna couldn't help but to snatch them before pushing herself backwards. She glanced over at the group of guys towards the end of the pool before glancing back at Debbie who held some sort of seduction look on her face. Korinna scrunched up her nose and mouth before snapping her fingers in front of her friend, "Stop that shit it's creepy. If they're horn-dogs I won't hesitate to assault them, got it?"

Debbie brought her brown eyes to meet Korinna's, gave her a nod and a small shove in their direction before calling her back. Korinna turned back to Debbie who placed her hands on top of Korinna's chest area pushing her breasts higher. Korinna slapped Debbie's hands away from her annoyed that Debbie gave her the push up bikini in the first place. "You do that again and I'm not attending the function."

Debbie held her hands up in surrender before bouncing on her toes watching as her friend made her way over to the three boys. Korinna pushed her sunglasses on top of her hair and noticed the blonde headed boy's blue eyes met her's first. He held a beach ball in his hand, "Look we've got company."

Korinna watched the blonde headed boy who gelled his hair upwards. He dragged his eyes over the length of Korinna's body. Korinna ignored him noting that he was a douche right off the bat, he could look all he wanted but as long as he didn't touch her she was alright. Korinna was surprised as she noticed the two brunettes turn to face her. Twins? She didn't know too many twins on the south side. Her face held it's usual 'bitch' face that she could do nothing about and held out the piece of papers to the three boys, who each took one.

"A party! Finally something to look forward to here," The blonde grinned.

Korinna crossed her arms, "Yeah. It's at my friend's house, you can bring anyone 17 or older."

The twin to the right of her, curvy but sharper jawline than the other, he was also taller than his twin, both boys shared the same coffee wood eyes. His face held a smirk as he stared directly into Korinna's eyes, "My brother and I aren't 17 tho."

"Oh. Neither is my friend and I, but she feels like she needs to prove something. Both of you look old enough so it'll just be our little secret if you still want to go, or whatever." Korinna replied.

"I'm down!" The blonde yelled tossing the flyer to the side before standing, "I'll see you tonight? Hopefully you'll save a dance for me, cutie." He touched Korinna's waist before jumping into the pool.

Korinna's scowled, "I'd rather set myself on fire than dance with him."

The shorter twin snorted, "Don't mind him...that's just Jake."

"Well _Jake_ needs to learn that I don't want him anywhere near me," Korinna gave a fake smile earning a laugh from the shorter twin.

The taller twin leaned against the fence, "What if we can't make it to the party...is there anyway we could contact you?"

"It's not like _I'm _going to be looking for you. I'm only over here because my friend was too chicken shit to ask you guys to come herself. If you wanna come then cool, if you don't..._I _promise I won't give a shit whether you do or don't." Korinna summarized.

The shorter one moved to take "Jake's" previous spot on the lounge chair smiling at his brother who kept his eyes trained on Korinna's.

"You're honest. I like that." He said.

Korinna removed her crossed arms and started swinging them back and forth but said nothing. Korinna watched the taller twin push himself off the fence and stand in front of Korinna again holding his hand out for Korinna to grasp, "I'm Grayson and that's my twin, Ethan." Grayson introduced as Ethan waved at Korinna.

"Twins? No. Fucking. Way." Korinna shrilled placing her hand in Grayson's warm one.

Grayson and Ethan laughed at Korinna watching as her face lightened up with a grin.

"We'll be there," Ethan yelled before flopping backwards onto the chair, and pressed a straw hat over his eyes.

Grayson turned from Ethan to stare at Korinna once more, "I'll be there if you're there?"

Korinna turned her head to the side realizing that Grayson was indeed trying to flirt with her.

"I might be there...but it might be hard for you to find me because I like to avoid people at all costs," Korinna put in.

Grayson crossed his arms, "But I'm the only exception, right?"

Korinna spun on her feet turning to leave, "Sorry...but you're no Paramore."

As Korinna made her way to a smiling Debbie she noticed that Carl had his eyes on her while Holly walked away from him. She raised an eyebrow at Carl but he moved his eyes to the group of boys that we're obviously not from Chicago. Korinna shrugged off the look that Carl was giving her and the new boys as she stood in front of Debbie was squealed resting her hands on Korinna's bare shoulders. "I knew they were hot from behind and as soon as they turned to you...I wanted to just collapse."

Korinna picked her nails, "That was torture. The blonde one gives me douche vibes..."

Debbie looked at Jake who banged on his ear trying to get the water out. "What about the twins?!" She cut Korinna off.

"What about them?" Korinna asked moving to the snack table.

Debbie rested her hand on her hip, "What were they like?"

Korinna picked up a melting white fudge pretzel, "How am I supposed to know? We just met."

"I think the taller one likes you," Debbie beamed.

"Now why would you think of something dumb like that?" Korinna questioned while munching on the sweet but salty snack.

Debbie turned Korinna's body by her shoulders so she could see the way Grayson looked at her. Once Korinna's eyes met his, he licked his lips and sent her a smile before catching the beach ball that was flying towards his face.

"Now you can stop '_kinda_' liking my brother and get with _him_ at my party tonight," Debbie assured.

Korinna shook her head at her friend taking the time to leave before getting trapped in Grayson's eyes again. Debbie sent a knowing smile to Grayson before trailing after her friend.

* * *

><p>Korinna and Debbie went back to her home to pick up Liam before venturing around town for random people to invite to the party. Or that's at least what Debbie told Korinna, she pushed Liam along and paused noticing that they were coming across where Matty worked. Korinna gave Debbie the side eye which Debbie just shrugged off. She hesitated seeing her ex walk over to his job's car and place the pizza in the trunk of the car, Korinna just waved her hand at Debbie signaling for the girl to get it over with already.<p>

"Hi, Matty!" Debbie greeted the blonde headed boy.

Matty looked over at Debbie, "Oh, hey."

Korinna turned her eyes into slits at the exchange.

"Hey," Debbie greeted quietly before turning bubbly once more, "You want to come to my party tonight? Older people are coming."

Korinna slapped her hand across her face turning her head to the side knowing that two would glance at her. Matty held back a laugh before saying, "Like, parents or-"

"No! Like, people your age. And there's beer. Frank made it. Here." Debbie handed the invitation over to Matty.

Matty held the paper in his hands before smiling at Debbie, "Hey, um, I like your new hair."

"Thanks, but I'd really love you to come, as a _pal_, and you can bring friends-older friends. _Please_?"

Matty nodded and smiled, "Okay, yeah, yeah, sure. Um, I got to get back to work."

Korinna could practically see Debbie melting from Matty's agreement, "Awesome, yeah. All right, so I'll- I'll see you _tonight_."

Debbie turned to Korinna who kept a steady gaze on Matty until Debbie pulled her along. As the two got far enough from the pizza place, Korinna couldn't help to tease Debbie at how much of a fool she was for Matty.

.

.

.

.

Korinna left Debbie and went home to relax before attending the party later tonight. Debbie said she would face-time Korinna before the party to make sure she wore something that would "Win Grayson over" which was a joke to Korinna. She entered her home smelling certain spices that hit her nose, before she could investigate Antonia (A friend of Gio's) appeared in front of her face. Korinna almost swung on the woman but stopped herself in time, "Why do you always do that?!"

Antonia gave Korinna her million dollar smile, "It's what I do baby."

Korinna shook her head as Antonia threw her arm over her shoulder leading her into the living room. Although Korinna knew the girl for only a few days, it was nice to have a sister-like figure around. Antonia looked like a model and is a proud lesbian. Korinna allowed the taller girl to lead her into the living room that was coming along nicely. Korinna sat down on the couch while Antonia lit up a cigarette and sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Why are you leading me away from the kitchen? I'm hungry." Korinna snarled.

Antonia blew the smoke away from the girl before offering the stick to her which Korinna turned down. "Gio wanted me to talk to you before we all sit down and eat."

"Okay..." Korinna waved her hands about.

Antonia chuckled at her impatience, "You're trying to find a job this summer but not some 9 to 5 shit because you're young and have a life right? In Sicily Gio, the crew, and I were all into our own...business."

"Working for international drug cartels? Yeah I already figured that out. What's that got to do with me?" Korinna wondered.

Antonia didn't bother to question how the girl they were taking care of figured it out. That was enough for her to figure out that she was smarter than what people assumed her to be. "Yeah...we all still work around that with other...jobs. Gio wanted me to talk to you...to see how you would feel about earning some money. You won't touch any drugs or be selling them, Nicky and Vito would kill us for that. It just something real simple...something they still don't know about but we wanted to run it by you. You're fourteen and old enough to make your own decisions, I started making mine at twelve."

Korinna held her hand out for the cigarette took a puff before handing it back, "What do I have to do?" She urged without a second thought.

* * *

><p>After a Sicilian dinner and suggestions from Antonia and Debbie on what to wear for the night Korinna was ready for the party. Gio and the rest said they couldn't attend Debbie's first party because they had business to take care of now that Korinna decided to join in. Antonia did the honors of walking Korinna over to The Gallagher's household. Antonia kissed both of Korinna's cheeks before sending her off with a, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."<p>

Korinna entered the house seeing a few people just lounging around. It looked like total snooze fest, for one Debbie was playing slow songs instead of upbeat music. Korinna spotted her friend kneeling on the floor cleaning some glass off the floor. She walked over to her friend noticing that a girl stood in front of Debbie also, "When does the party start?"

"What do you mean?" Debbie frowned looking up at the older girl.

The dirty blonde held her hands out, "Everyone here is lame. The music sucks. The only decent thing is your brother."

"Next!" Korinna turned to see Carl holding a curtain open that was set underneath the stairs.

He sent her a smirk, eyeing her outfit before looking for the next girl to join him underneath there.

"We call him 'Carlilingus.' I'm going back for seconds." The girl smiled at both girls before turning to join Carl underneath the curtain.

Both of the girls faces held disgust and before either could comment a knock at the door caused Debbie to spring up from the floor. She eyed Korinna's outfit and grinned, "We both look good enough that hopefully the both of us will get some tonight."

Debbie walked off to the door as Korinna yelled at her back, "Um...I don't want any!"

Korinna watched as Debbie handed Matty and his two guy friends Frank's homemade beer and wondered why none of that was in her system? Debbie waved her hands for the three boys to enter the party and turned the music up before changing the song. Korinna watched as Matty's friend, the one in the white t-shirt and spiked up hair made his way over to her. Korinna turned quickly walking towards the kitchen in search of this homemade beer, she fond a half jug in a guy's hand who lay on the ground not moving. Korinna stepped over him and easily plucked the jug out of his hand before placing it to her lips, she felt the intense liquor go straight to her head that she almost collapsed right there. Only Frank Gallagher would make something as destructive as this. The beer held different tastes, tart, sizzling fire burning in the pit of your stomach, a bit of fizz but not much, and was anything but sweet. Korinna roughly wiped her lips as she saw Grayson enter through the back door. Korinna tossed her head back and swallowed another few gulps before shoving the jug back onto the counter. When she turned to Grayson, this time she wouldn't hold back a thing.

An hour later Korinna felt herself crumbling down. She danced like she never danced before with Grayson as her partner, and just let go. To her, the party seemed no longer boring as Jake brought in Trap music that he somehow got to run throughout the entire house. Korinna was not entirely aware of how wild she became with Frank's beer pulsing through her veins. She had a few more sips which Grayson offered to her, he drunk way more than her and the two had a dance battle against each other. Korinna could remember how light she felt and the way Grayson ran his fingers over the exposed skin on Korinna's tummy. How she placed his hands on her bottom, how she twerked on him, she had a drinking contest against Ethan and Jake winning as the two boys passed out. She noticed that Debbie and Matty went upstairs together a long time ago but did nothing to stop it as she made out with Grayson before he needed to use the bathroom. Korinna led him to the upstairs bathroom after walking in on a couple that occupied the half bath already, it was struggle to get both up the flight of steps but they somehow waited.

"You...wait here," Grayson slurred.

Korinna struggled to keep her eyes opened through blurred vision, "O-o-kaaaaay hurry back."

Grayson nodded before pushing Korinna against the wall, cupping her face and attaching his lips to hers while digging his hips into hers. He pulled away after biting down on her bottom lip to enter the bathroom. Korinna had her hands held up against the wall as she slid against the wall letting the alcohol finally win.

.

.

.

.

.

Around three the next morning, the party seemed to die down. Carl removed himself from a sleeping girl and pushed himself out through the curtains, the house was a mess. More broken glass, a few vomit spots, and of course a few more bodies that couldn't bring themselves to leave the house. Carl figured he would scare them off later in the morning as he made his way up the steps. Once he made it to the hallway, the first thing that met his eyes did not sit well with him. He didn't need to rub anything out of his eyes to figure out what was happening in front of him. There was some guy all over Korinna, if Carl remembered correctly he saw that guy enter with Matty. The guy was sloppily trailing kisses down the neck of Korinna's, and his hand was underneath her black cotton skirt. Carl used his crutch to knock the guy off Korinna, he leaned on his other crutch before knocking the guy completely out until he saw blood. Carl dropped onto the floor beside his friend noticing that she was in deep sleep, not aware of what had just happened or would have happened to her if he didn't get there in time.

Carl felt the anger still blistering inside of him as he kept his eyes trained on the sick guy that lay away from them. He turned his attention back to Korinna watching as her body barely moved with the small breaths she were taking. He could smell the beer off her, he brushed the curled bang away from her closed eyes before tucking her head underneath his chin. Where was the guy that she went upstairs with? Why wasn't he there to make sure that things like this didn't happen?

No one ever had her back like he did, and no one else would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to go into the morning after but decided against it. Sorry for the delay for posting this chapter, I was busy with College. I'm happy for your reviews and would like a little more besides 'Update' although I am thankful enough for those but I want a little more besides that. Let me know your thoughts and what I should improve of...(I don't need know about Grammar because that's my weakest part in writing...that's nothing new but I try my best!) So what's going to happen next? If I'm lucky and can get my homework completed there will be a update for this story on Sunday! :)**

**If you're wondering how Korinna is pronounced it's pronounced - (KOR-REN-NA)**

**P.S. Antonia is played by Ruby Rose & Gio is played by Giaro Giarratana :] & I'm sure if you guys use vine that you know who the twins are played by ;P**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am going to try and combine episode 4 & 5 into this chapter...if not I'll try and update again tomorrow.**

Debbie and Carl are sitting in lawn chairs outside while Korinna is seated in between the two siblings pulling grass from the ground.

Debbie:*smiles* Here's what went down on shameless last week.

Carl: Me, a lot *Holds a V sign up while slipping his tongue through the shape.

Debbie: *scrunches up her face as she turns to her younger sibling* Ew, Carl!

*Korinna picks up a handful of grass and tosses it into Carl's face*

* * *

><p><em><span>The after after party<span>_

Korinna sat in the Gallagher's kitchen waiting for a text from Gio when he would be outside. Korinna was aware that she would only be able to participate in this job for a least two more days before Nicky and Vito came back. She was unsure if she even liked the "job" but as long as it got her her own money than she would be fine. Nonna Gimello made a big breakfast for Korinna to eat and told her to bring the rest to the Gallaghers knowing they needed something delicious to have. When Korinna entered the house with a plate of french toast covered in sugar with strawberries on top and bacon on the side Fiona, was more than willing to accept the food. While Korinna dug into her food she silently listened to Debbie annouce that she should be on the pill regardless of her break-up with Matty.

_When Korinna woke up the next night from the party, she felt weird. She forgot to drink water in between each sip of liquor and figured it was her own fault, she didn't remember much after Grayson brought her upstairs...but when she woke on one of the Gallagher's bed she couldn't help to wonder what really went down. She sat up from the bed, her hair a mess, her head pounding, and tried to locate her surroundings. _

_She spotted Carl on the bottom bunk with his back to her and Liam on the other bed on his tummy. Korinna realized she was in Ian's old bed and started to lay back down before she felt bile climbing up her throat. Korinna pushed herself off the bed catching herself from stumbling over before rushing into the bathroom and started vomitting. _

_"You look like shit," Debbie mumbled while brushing her teeth._

_Korinna lifted her head from the toilet bowl to glare at Debbie. Once Debbie finished brushing her teeth, she tended to Korinna (by holding her hair back for her) as she started puking again. _

_"Matty wants me to meet up with him at the park."_

_Korinna was beginning to get sick of hearing about Matty...but she listened anyway. "Yeah? For what?"_

_Korinna sat on the floor with her legs balled up wanting to know why Debbie had a sudden glow to her than before. Debbie clasped Korinna's hand in hers even though Korinna sent her a weird look before whispering, "I am no longer a virgin! So I guess to talk...that's what it said on the post-it note he left for me."_

_Korinna's brown eyes went wide, she didn't know if she should congratulate her friend or what. Debbie grinned at Korinna's shocked face, "I told you one of us would get some."_

_With a shake of her head she ran her hands through her knotted hair. Debbie frowned, "You're supposed to be happy for me."_

_Korinna nodded, "I...am?" But the way she said it sounded more like a question._

_Debbie shrugged off the response and started going into detail about how the events played out. Debbie knew Korinna wouldn't be grossed out because many things don't gross her out but many things seemed to annoy her. As Debbie finally released a breath from babbling so much she waited for Korinna to say something. Korinna's face held a deep frown before she looked up at Debbie, "Didn't you say he passed out from that disgusting beer Frank made?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Debbie-" Korinna started but Debbie held up her finger as her cellphone went off. _

_She beamed seeing that it was from Matty and jumped up from the bathroom floor. "Hold that thought until I come back. There's some pain pills in there somewhere to ease your headache." The reddish brown haired girl bounced out of the bathroom leaving Korinna to yell after her but she stopped short as it caused her headache to increase. She pushed herself off the tiles and searched the medicine cabinet for relief pills, after she took those she jumped into the shower wondering if Debbie had a clear view of how her first time really went down. _

_"Yo, Ren. Your phone is buzzing with notifications," Korinna heard Carl over the water._

_Why was he in the bathroom the same time as she was? She peeked her head out behind the curtain after shutting the water off, he had her phone in his hand going through her stuff._

_"Did I tell your nosy ass to go through my stuff?" Korinna stated._

_Carl shrugged his shoulders, "There's ton of pictures of you that you're tagged in on instagram."_

_Korinna searched around the bathroom wondering where her towel went, "Carl where's the towel I had right here?"_

_"I don't know," Carl looked up from Korinna's phone to meet her eyes._

_"Yes you do...you took it didn't you?" Korinna assumed, her eyes forming into slits._

_"Why would I do that? How do you know Liam didn't take it?" Carl argued with a hint of a smile playing on the corner of his lips._

_Korinna glared at the boy, "I doubt it. Find my towel or you're gonna need to find a new cast for your jaw."_

_Carl rolled his eyes, "Just step out...it's not a big deal."_

_"No way, fuck face. I'm naked."_

_"Exactly." Carl grinned._

_"You're a slime."_

_"But you love this slime. Now I'm gonna pee...you can close your eyes or watch I don't mind." He shrugged, pushing himself off the wall and headed towards the toilet._

_"Not with my phone in your hand." Korinna snapped._

_Carl smirked placing the phone on top of the toilet, "Oh look your little boyfriend from last night is now following you...and tagged you in like five photos."_

_Korinna was only anxious to see what embarrassing photos she was tagged it, she could care less that Grayson was now one of her friends on the gram. Korinna pulled her head back behind the shower curtain not the least bit shocked that Carl was whipping it out. Korinna waited for Carl to finish and he handed her a towel. As she wrapped the towel around her frame she stepped out of the tub, Carl handed her the phone and she went through the notifications as Carl spoke up._

_"I need to tell you something." Carl mumbled._

_"Please don't tell me you have herpes." Korinna answered, cringing at the photo she took with Jake. Why would she ever take a photo with him? She was okay with Ethan, but why did she have to be in the middle and why was Jake's lips pressed to her cheek? Ew._

_Carl cleared his throat before rubbing the back of his neck,"No...at least I don't think so. Something happened at the party last night..."_

_Korinna looked up from her phone, "Are you okay?"_

_"Not to me...you." Carl stated, looking Korinna straight in the eye._

_Korinna knew she felt weird about something and the fact that Carl knew made her nerves go haywire. Carl scratched the back of his neck before glancing at his friend, "There was some guy all over you..."_

_"Grayson?"_

_"No...some guy that came in with Matty."_

_"W-what was he doing?" Korinna swallowed._

_Carl made a little motion with his fingers watching Korinna's face. "I beat the shit out of him before he could do anything else."_

_Korinna gripped the towel tighter to her suddenly feeling violated. "Thanks."_

_Carl nodded his head feeling his blood boiling as Korinna walked out of the bathroom in a daze. He hesitated before following her out of the bathroom and let her wear one of his shirt's and borrowed a pair of Debbie's jeans that she couldn't fit into anymore, before watching her leave the house._

Korinna blinked out of her daze and picked up her glass of orange juice just as Carl came rushing down the steps, "I got to run."

"Ha! Like you need to be somewhere," Debbie laughed.

Carl turned to his sister, "While you're sitting on your lazy ass, I'll be at my job."

Fiona looked surprised as she poured herself some coffee, "What job? And please eat more than just a pop-tart."

"I got hired at the fruit market," Carl seriously said as he took the banana from Fiona.

Debbie scrunched up her face, "You only said that because she handed you a piece of fruit. What would you even do there? You can't even walk."

Korinna snorted as Carl rolled his eyes at Debbie. Their bickering was cut short as another set of footsteps were heard coming down the steps. Korinna's phone vibrated on the table and she picked it up just as the person greeted everyone, "Uh, morning."

"Everybody, this is Gus. We got in late last night. And, well, you're meeting him now. That's, ah, Debbie, Carl, Liam, and Korinna."

Korinna lifted her eyes to see who Fiona was introducing her to. Just from a quick stare Korinna could tell he was a musician, dark hair, thick dark beard, wide eyes, medium build...he was not bad on the eyes either. Korinna turned to Debbie to get her expression, she just looked confused. Korinna moved her eyes to Fiona and wiggled her eyebrows at the older woman who just gave her a grin in return. Debbie and Carl watched "Gus" walk over to Fiona.

"Hi," Debbie greeted.

Korinna waved at him but kept her eyes on the text message before her.

"Who are you again?" Korinna heard Carl ask, she bit back a smile. She found it entertaining that he tended to be protective over his family.

"He's with Fiona, stupid. She mentioned him, like, twenty times." Debbie reminded while rolling her eyes.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend or just fuck buddies?" Carl wondered.

Korinna looked up just in time to see Gus' reaction and could not contain her laughter.

"Welcome to my family," Fiona narrated handing over a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>Korinna left the house with Carl after he pretty much gave her the signal that he needed to talk with her. She pulled her shorts down as she stood up, and ignored the look Debbie gave her as she followed her brother outside. She squinted as the sun kissed her cheeks and shoved her phone into her back pocket. Jogging down the steps she met Carl by the fence wondering what possibly needed to be said.<p>

"You haven't been around in a few days so I just wanted to make sure that you were you know, good?" Carl spoke looking down the street not meeting Korinna's eyes.

That made something inside of Korinna feel warmer than she already was. She shrugged her shoulders eyeing her friend, "Yeah...I'm fine. I'm just glad you were there...cause it could have been worse even though sexual assault is bad enough, but yeah I'm fine. Just been busy working with Gio and his friends."

Carl glanced at Korinna glad that she seemed to be alright, but he knew that she didn't feel a hundred percent. She seemed a bit off, but not to the point where you have to question her every second. As her friend, he would check up on her no matter how many times she said she was fine.

"You selling?" Carl asked.

Korinna pulled her hair back so the little bit of wind could dance on the skin on the back of her neck. "No, but I know you're about to."

Carl frowned wondering how she figured that out. Korinna let her hair fall against the back of her shoulders just as the door opened and Debbie walked out. "Just be smart about that shit alright?"

Carl shrugged his shoulders looking at Korinna once last time before saying, "Catch you later."

Korinna watched Carl staggered off before turning to face Debbie who stood beside her.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Let's go," Korinna held the gate open for Debbie to walk through first.

Debbie was suspicious about what was going on between Korinna and her brother. She wanted to know if something was up, or if something went down at the party. After the party went down the first person she told was Korinna and then she was comforted by her big sister even though a part of her knew that Korinna tried to tell her about what she truly did. Debbie wouldn't force it out of Korinna and knew she would probably tell her in time. They haven't seen much of each other after the party, and this was Korinna's first time coming around in almost four days since she became involved with some secret job that Gio hooked her up with.

Thanks to Korinna getting the day off, she had time for Debbie once more. Korinna walked with Debbie to get her birth control pills downtown, and the two chatted about small things on their trip there. As soon as Debbie got her pills the two girls were laughing as they walked out of the store, but Debbie stopped short as she looked over Korinna's shoulder. She didn't stop walking however, which meant that she wouldn't back down.

Korinna eyed Holly and her three random friends as Holly spoke up, "Debbie. How was your party? Ally's cousin told us about it."

Debbie pursed her lips, "It was fun."

"Maybe not so fun for the boy you raped. Never heard of that. A girl who had to rape a boy to get laid. How does that work?" Holly menacingly smirked.

Holly and her friend's starting laughing, Korinna flicked her eyes to Debbie as she started laughing along with the girls. Korinna knew what was coming before Debbie even did it, Debbie threw her hand forward landing a punch right into Holly's nose. The girl on the left went to shove Debbie but Korinna intervened uppercutting the girl right in her chin, the girl charged towards Korinna shoving her towards the side of the building. Korinna felt the scrapes against her back, from the corner of her eye she saw Holly and her two other friend's shove Debbie onto the floor.

"Get the fuck off me!" Debbie yelled trying to get the girls to stop jumping her.

Korinna held onto the girl with the ponytail's forearm's and headbutted her. The girl stumbled backwards and Korinna noticed a boy shoving the remaining girl's off Debbie, "Hey, whoa. Whoa, hey. Get off. Hey. Hey, whoa. Hey. Cut it- Come on."

Korinna moved to stand beside the boy as he helped Debbie up, "Four on two, that's not cool."

"None of your fucking business," Holly growled.

The boy raised his eyebrow and stepped into Holly's space, "Yeah? Why don't you find four other girls to fight? I'll let you tear each other's eyes out. Otherwise beat it."

Holly evaded Debbie's space and Korinna was tempted to throw another punch as the girl spat out, "Rapist bitch."

She eyed Debbie, the boy, and Korinna before stalking off with her friends.

Debbie turned to the tall boy, "That-That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Korinna stood back watching the scene unfold with a smirk on her face.

"You okay?" The boy asked, Korinna secretly checked him out from behind.

He definitely worked out with his slight muscles poking out from his sleeveless gym shirt, a head full of dark hair, and cappuccino like skin.

"Yeah." Debbie breathed, messing with her hair.

"Look, I saw you throw the first punch. If you're gonna start a four-on-one like that, you better pick up some moves 'cause that was pathetic." The boy advised and turned to Korinna.

"I can tell you can hold your own, and you get some credit for helping your friend out but you should work on your skills too. You're good but you're not that good," He finished turning around to run off into a jog.

Korinna glared at the running boy yelling at his back, "Yeah well nobody asked you!"

Debbie stood next to Korinna watching the boy from behind and called out to him, "Wait! What's Reflex Athletics?!"

Once Debbie turned to Korinna she gave her a bright grin which Korinna knew that whatever was about to happen, now involved her.

* * *

><p>Debbie dragged Korinna into the gym titled: Reflex Athletics. Korinna groaned the whole way inside of the gym, thanks to Korinna searching the gym on her phone the two were now in search of the boy that helped Debbie out. The two walked into the gym and the first thing Korinna smelled was sweat and she hated sweating. "Why can't I just wait outside?"<p>

"Because..." Debbie trailed her eyes darting around the gym.

"If you want to get your flirt on with the attractive dude...I don't need to be there. I'll just stand here, watching you or watching other people train. Now let go of my wrist," Korinna ordered.

Debbie scowled letting go of her friend's wrist and stalked off towards the boy. Korinna leaned against the front desk after greeting the person behind it to read the text from Vito.

_where are u sweetheart? I got a surprise for you -**Veeetoe**_

_Oh no, what is it? _

_It's not a surprise if i tell you now is it? **-Veeetoe**_

_kó̱lo pisinó (ass butt). I'll be there as soon as i can._

Korinna looked up just in time to see Debbie grinning. She shoved her phone into her pocket and spun as Debbie greeted the person at the desk behind her. "I'm interested in talking a free trial with my bestie here."

With a jerk of her head Korinna shook her head, "I'm not committing to this."

Debbie smiled taking the clipboards and sliding them over to Korinna, "Come on just do this with me...please! This summer is passing by and we haven't done anything together in a long time. I miss my best friend."

Korinna snatched the clipboard from Debbie, "I'm working so I can afford bills since Vito and Nicky are out of town but I just got a text letting me know that they're back. Now that means I'm out of a job, that's the only reason I'm signing up."

Debbie squealed throwing her arms around Korinna who glanced up at the ceiling before catching the boy's eye who stopped punching the punching bag to look at them. Korinna gave him a look before pulling back from Debbie and asking the person behind the counter, "Now how long is this shit for?"

* * *

><p>Later that day Korinna and Debbie returned back to their side of town before separating. Korinna entered her house hold hearing some rap music vibrating through the whole house. Korinna cautiously walked into the living room to see Vito, Nicky, and his boys counting money and sorting them into stacks.<p>

"Ah, there she is!" Vito yelled, giving Korinna the indication that he was tipsy.

Nicky shoved his brother aside, "Did you miss us? You've been staying out a trouble right?"

Korinna nodded, "Of course."

Nicky snorted before inhaling his joint and with a shake of his head he returned to wrapping a band around the stack of money then placed it into a duffle bag. Korinna turned her head to the sound of glass breaking wondering what that noise was. When she turned around to question it she noticed Nicky nodding his head to Banks, and Banks brushed by Korinna heading towards the basement.

"What was that?" Korinna asked before her vision was cut off.

Korinna's reflex was to throw her elbow into the person's ribs, but instead of doing that she placed her hand on top of the person's large hands that rested over her eyes. "Who is this?"

She could hear Nicky, Vito, and the person laughing a bit from behind her. Korinna didn't like guessing games and it didn't help that she was such an impatient person, so she took her elbow and dug it into the person's rib's letting their hands drop down from her eyes. Korinna spun around to see a man with olive skin, slight facial hair, dark black hair, and deep brown eyes.

"Should have known that you were gonna do that," He stated and started standing upwards but before he could even stand straight Korinna had her arms wrapped around his neck.

The boy laughed and lifted her in the air, her legs wrapped around his waist as she squeezed the life out of him. He rubbed her back happy that he was home where he belonged with his little sister.

"I missed you so much you fucking idiot," Korinna mumbled into his shoulder.

He knew his sister didn't like to show emotion and figured that she was trying to contain her tears before he let her down. "I missed your annoying ass too." Dacey replied squeezing her waist tighter.

While Dacey and Korinna were locked in their moment, Korinna missed Banks leading an unconscious woman out of the house. Korinna also missed the scratches on her brother's neck and that his ear was also bleeding, she seemed to let her brother lead the way all the time. Once this secret became no longer a secret, Korinna will not let her brother cloud her judgement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dacey is back readers! We will get to see what he's all about in the next chapter (Which I will try and update later tonight since I have to tend to other things and can't continue writing all day) :( How are you feeling right now?**

**Check out Dacey on my profile.**

**I thought episode 6 didn't appear on TV last Sunday? Apparently it did? Correct me if I'm wrong. **

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I figured out my mistake! I did watch the last episode which was two Sunday's ago and now Shameless is on a break, I believe? And thank you to guest for reviewing and filling me in, I had a 'duh' moment lol ;P**

* * *

><p><em><span>Next Day<span>_

Dacey Rokos took it as his brotherly duties to wake up his sister the next morning. Korinna and Dacey spent the whole night catching up, Dacey shared some classic jail stories that sounded nothing like Orange is the new black. Nicky and Vito took it upon themselves to throw Dacey a party; calling everyone and anyone that would attend. Korinna hung around at the party for a bit before leaving to head off to her bedroom since she didn't socialize with the people that attended the party. The party didn't end until 6 the next morning and Korinna didn't actually fall asleep until 6:45.

It was around 12 p.m. when Dacey entered his sister's room, he tried containing his laughs as he placed his knee into her mattress. Korinna lay on her side with her hands buried underneath her pillow, her hair was pulled up into a bun out of her face. The only sound that could be heard throughout the room was the squeaking from the ceiling fan that he installed in her room hours before she returned home. Dacey knew that it needed tightening and didn't bother to call someone to double-check his work because that shit costed money. He also knew that it needed to be fixed soon unless he wanted Korinna in the hospital.

"Aw, she looks so cute. Doesn't she?" Dacey said to Korinna's camera on her phone.

Vito snickered as Dacey brushed a strand of hair from Korinna's cheek and stood back up picking up a large container beside her bed. Dacey shushed Vito before gently stepping onto the mattress, with one hand he lifted the container over Korinna and dumped the water on her. Korinna sprung upwards, feeling panic rush through her as she struggled to breathe. She reached to wipe the water out of her eyes but Dacey took his toothpaste covered hand and smacked it against her cheek before rubbing it towards her mouth and nose. "That's how we wake people up in this house!" Dacey yelled.

Korinna's face now smelled of toothpaste, on impulse she went flying jumping onto Dacey's back even though he swung her around. She aimed punches to his back and head as he laughed screaming at Vito to turn the camera off. While the two siblings fought each other, Vito uploaded the video onto Korinna's instagram.

"Eísai Skáto̱se! (You're fucked up) I should kick your ass, dude!" Korinna screamed now laughing.

Dacey rubbed the back of his head now sitting on the floor, "I think you got me pretty good on the back of my head."

"You deserved that punch. Don't ever interrupt me and my sleep again, got me?" Korinna flicked Dacey's head as she exited out of the room.

Dacey panted, "Well you can't sleep all day!"

Korinna's response was a slam of the bathroom door causing the two boys to fall into laughter once more. After Korinna got herself ready for the day, she noticed Vito kindly left her phone on her bed. She picked up her phone to see 72 likes on the video posted and a few comments. Korinna lay back on her bed going through her comments.

**HollyhottieHermiker: **_LOL finally sum1 gives u the good smackin' u deserve._

**Ethangdolan: **_aww man! hope ur okay lol & don't listen to that 1 up there._

**Graysondolan:** _you still look good even when you're sleeping *heart eyes*_

**CallmeCarl.G: **_yooo why ddnt u tell me dacey is back?! tht prnk was NICE! _

**Debbie_Gallygrrr: **_now i see why u didnt answer my txts *annoyed emoji*_

Korinna reacted to each comment differently and didn't bother messaging any of them back, then made her way downstairs. As soon as she entered the kitchen Vito and Dacey stopped their talking, Korinna eyed both of them before reaching on top of the fridge for the frosted flakes. She felt herself being lifted, "Here you go short stuff."

Korinna shook Dacey's chin after he put her back on her feet, "Thanks bro."

Vito and Dacey watched Korinna as she poured her cereal into a large bowl. After pouring some organic milk that Gio encouraged Korinna to drink and left in the fridge she learned to like it. "Okay, what's with the staring? You both know I hate when people stare at me, especially if they're not saying shit."

"Watch your mouth," Dacey and Vito replied at the same time causing Korinna to kissed her teeth at the two.

Dacey pushed himself up on the counter while Vito sat at the head of the table.

"We want to talk to you about something." Vito started.

Korinna tensed her shoulders, every time someone said that it never meant good news and that whatever it was tended to be something serious. She chewed on her cereal and placed her hand around her mouth as she asked, "About what?"

"About Gio, Antonia and his other fucking friends." Dacey snapped.

Korinna looked over her shoulder at Dacey wondering why he suddenly decided to snap. Dacey's whole demeanor was no longer playful and held a dark look on his face. The way he was looking at Korinna, she saw it so many times before he acted out.

"What Dacey means is...when Gio and his friends were here...did they ever invite you out with them to do anything that could backfire?" Vito tried taking the approach gently as he leaned over the table.

Korinna glanced back at Dacey and at Vito, "No."

Dacey snickered, "Are you serious right now Renny? You're really gonna lie to us right now?"

Korinna let her spoon rest against the bowl, "I want to know why I'm being interrogated."

"Because not only were you stupid to trust Gio so easily but Vito also trusted the bastard!" Dacey was now yelling and standing on his feet.

Vito stared at Dacey wanting him to calm down, but he was the hot-head out of the Rokos siblings and it was often hard to get him to calm down once he started sparking.

"What am I missing here?" Korinna exclaimed.

Vito ran his fingers over his hair, "The little jobs Gio and Toni (Antonia) took you on...they tried to set you up and now you're wanted for Arson and robbery."

Korinna blinked a few times trying to wrap her head around what was just said to her. Arson? Robbery? Yeah she robbed a few houses in the suburbs but she never burned down anybody's house.

Swallowing Korinna looked Vito in the eyes, "Is this a joke?"

"That's the only thing you can say for yourself right now...wow I thought I taught you better than that." Dacey mumbled running his hand over his slight stubble.

Korinna shook her head feeling a little betrayed, "I-I didn't set anybody's house on fire."

"But you robbed a few rich people right?" Dacey sarcastically stated.

Korinna glanced at Dacey feeling her eyes burning and didn't bother to say anything. She didn't need to.

"Why didn't you just find a different way to pay for the bills?" Dacey wondered.

Korinna spun around in her chair now feeling the heat of it all, "I can't believe you even bothered asking me that question. How do you think the bills are taken care of while you were spending your time locked up? I haven't done shit, I sleep in the dark, ate in the dark, went to Vito's, the Gallaghers, even the Milkovich's to just take a fucking shower and to clean myself up. I'm lucky that Nicky offered to pay the bills but I sure wouldn't ask them to do that. Around here you don't ever ask for help, you figure shit out and I'm only fourteen I didn't know what to do. I didn't have you, I didn't have mom- I don't know why I even bother calling her that. You've got some nerve telling me to _just _find a different way to take care of the bills. I did what I could do to survive, and yeah I was dumb putting my trust in two complete strangers but I thought I would be okay because they never once hurt me until now. I figured if Vito trusted them then I would too. So excuse me for making a few mistakes, and fuck you for always criticizing me like you always do time after time."

Korinna bumped Dacey's shoulder, throwing the bowl into the sink not caring that it cracked once it met the sink. She left her house hearing Vito and Dacey screaming at each other. She sat on her porch steps thinking over what just happened. Why would Gio and Antonia set her up like that? Where were they? She wouldn't do something dumb and burn down random rich people's homes because where did that get her? That didn't get her money. It wouldn't bring her satisfaction because she had nothing against whoever owned that home. Korinna rested her head in her hand bouncing her knee up and down trying to control her breathing.

"Don't cry, Don't cry...Don't you fucking cry." Korinna chanted, biting down on her bottom lip.

Korinna almost jumped backwards when she felt a hand grip onto the side of her neck, "Don't worry...we'll handle it."

Nicky pulled back to meet her wavering eyes, "How?"

Nicky leaned forward pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Don't worry about it." He winked earning a scowl from the girl.

He stepped back on a step and the front door opened revealing Vito who had a cut above his brow. Korinna's eyebrows raised but he sent her his charming smile and kissed her cheek, "I'm good. Stay inside the house or go somewhere where you're out of sight. We have people watching you, so you should be fine alright?"

Korinna nodded, "And what about Dacey?"

"The hot headed dick is coming with us," Nicky answered.

Korinna didn't want anything to do with Dacey at this moment since he ticked her off. She wanted him out of the house so she could chill out and he could chill out so they could return back to what normal. The door closed and Korinna kept her eyes forward on Nicky and Vito's as Dacey came down the steps. He walked right by Korinna without saying a word since he tended to be childish after a fight. Korinna let out a humorless laugh and waved at the two boys before turning to walk back into her home with her phone in her hand. She noticed she had a video message from Debbie, Korinna opened the message watching in awe as Debbie confronted Ellie, than she brought her face downwards to knee busting the girl's nose right open. Korinna jumped up and down as Holly went to punch Debbie but she dodged the girl using her elbow to smack the girl down. Ellie stood in front of Debbie with her bloody nose and Debbie landed a punch twice sending the girl down on the floor. Debbie turned around smiling just as the video ended.

**to: Debbie Debz**

_u snatched those bitches! I am so proud of you girlie, we must celebrate soon! x_

Korinna made her way into the living room and plopped down on her couch, she stared at the new television that she never noticed until now. She picked up the remote and turned the tv on wondering if the flat screen actually worked. Korinna's phone busted after she settled on watching adventure time.

**from: Debbie Debz**

_:D Wish u were there to actually see it...BUTTT thanks to Derek's help with training today I got through the fight! Yes, everything is all on you._

Korinna shook her head at the text and just as she was going to text her back she noticed her phone buzzing with a face-time call. She answered the call noticing the downwards view of Carl Gallagher, "Where are you on your way to? I think you have a boogie in your nose."

Carl held one finger to his other nostril while he breathed out the other, "Really?"

"Ew!"

Carl moved the camera view upwards now with Chicago streets behind him, "I'm on my way to your crib. I'm sleeping over."

Korinna slouched against her couch cushions and lazily stared at the camera, "When did I agree to this?"

"Just now. I'll be there in like five minutes, 1." Carl held up the peace sign before ending the call.

Korinna rolled her eyes screaming at the phone, "Nobody says 1 to end a call anymore...idiot."

A loud banging noise cause Korinna to turn down the volume to the tv. When she heard nothing she turned the tv back up until she heard the same noise again. Korinna sighed as she stood up picking up a fire-poker after putting the tv on mute, she ran the poker against the wall and stomped against the floor to see if the noise would pick up again. Knocking on the whole twice, Korinna heard the banging back. She walked down her hallway heading to the door that lead down to the basement. Reaching her hand towards the lock she unlocked the three locks and flicked the lights on.

"If there's someone down here trying to murder me...trust me you can have this dump don't even bother murdering me." Korinna mumbled as she stepped down the steps one by one.

Now that Korinna stood in the middle of her basement, she surveyed the room before seeing the disturbing sight before her. "Oh...my...god."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all for this chapter...what's in Korinna's basement? Any ideas?! See you all sometime next weekend maybe? **

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: DEREK & DEBBIE ARE MY BABIES OKAY?! I'M ALSO REALLY NERVOUS FOR EPISODE 9 (I SAW SOME PHOTOS ON TUMBLR). Anyways thanks to "h" & lovinurbuks for reviewing the last chapter! This chapter takes place during episode 6 "Crazy Love".**

* * *

><p><em><span>Back 2 school<span>_

Today was the first day of high school for Korinna. She was anything but thrilled, the school sent out a letter a few days before saying that all ninth graders were now being sent to a new building. Korinna was aware that other states stopped having ninth graders with the middle schoolers a long time ago and figured that after the pranks that went down on the last day they wanted to get the upperclassmen out as soon as possible. The summer went by so quick and now she had to find her way around a whole new building, and figure out what teachers to embarrass. It was just a stressful thing.

Korinna made sure to avoid Dacey at all costs, after what she found in the basement. She took her phone into the bathroom with her and stared at herself in the mirror and was taken back by the sight. "What is this?!"

There sat a round knot on the center of Korinna's forehead. Korinna placed her fingertips onto the knot feeling it throb against her touch, Korinna winced quickly dropping her hand beside her. She had no idea how this appeared on her head, it looked as if someone threw her head against a coffee table and she would remember if someone put their hands on her. This was a breakout. A huge breakout that she's never had to deal with. The only good thing she inherited from her father was great smooth skin, now this was happening. Korinna reached down picking up her phone wondering if she had enough time to visit a near-by doctor for a walk-in but she knew that she didn't have much time.

She quickly face-timed Debbie impatiently waiting for her friend to answer. Korinna was greeted by a ceiling instead of the girl, "Debz I'm having a major crisis right now."

"Is it your period?" A rather deep voice cut in.

Korinna frowned at the voice noticing that it was Carl instead, now showing nothing but his eyes and the top of his head. "I don't have time for you right now. Where's Debbie?"

"What's up with your forehead? It looks like it's at least three months pregnant." Carl frowned leaning into the lens to get a good look.

Korinna growled tossing her phone onto the bathroom counter so she wouldn't have to hear Carl's insults anymore. He was acting like an insensitive prick and Korinna was just about to let him have it until a knock on the door interrupted her. "Renny? I need to take a piss are you done yet?"

Sending a glare through the door that looked as if it would burn a hole through it Korinna snapped, "No! I'm taking a shower, go pee outside. Boys can do that."

Dacey punched the door and Korinna raised her eyebrow as the door rattled. Korinna's been irking Dacey's nerves lately and he had no reason why she was acting bitch-er all of a sudden. He tried to make it up to her after their little fight but the girl was nothing but cold towards him. He risked himself for his sister and these are the things he gets in return? All he knew was that she was walking on thin ice.

"You're still pissed at him?" Carl asked now holding Debbie's phone in his hand at the kitchen table.

"Yeah." Korinna spoke loud enough as she fumbled around with the water temperature.

What Korinna found in her basement that night made her lose whatever respect she had for brother. Dacey Rokos was known for finding trouble, being a hot-head and dipped into coke whenever he felt the need to let party. Korinna only saw Dacey use one time and that was before he went to jail, he even had the nerve to try and hide it from Korinna as if she was not smart enough to know what the substance was.

"You never did tell me what he did," Carl suddenly wondered before shoving pancakes into his mouth.

Korinna picked up her phone again to say that she didn't want to talk to him about it over face-time but Sammi appeared behind Carl. "No phones at the table. Sorry, hang up with the pretty girl and call her back later."

Carl shrugged Sammi's hand from his shoulder giving her a look of annoyance as Korinna rolled her eyes. Carl and Debbie's half sister tended to be annoying. The first time Korinna met Sammi she wanted to choke her after the woman pretty much tried to give her tips on how to seduce Carl. Why did everyone try to force Korinna onto him? The fourteen year old kinda liked him, _so what_? That doesn't mean she wanted to sleep with him or date him.

"Sammi thinks she's the new Fiona," Carl brought his attention back to Korinna.

Korinna snorted, "Well someone needs to tell her she's not. Hey listen, I have to go and get ready. Tell Debbie to text or call me when she's leaving the house."

"Aight." Carl ended the call.

Korinna placed her phone back onto the counter and gave one last look at herself in the mirror wanting nothing but to punch the glass. After getting out of the shower she pulled on a black short sleeve shirt that had Saturn in the center of the crop top shirt. She wore some acid wash high-waisted shorts, and went to work on her face. Some chapstick, filled in eyebrows, and foundation on the large knot later Korinna was out of the bathroom. She pulled pieces of hair back into a knot and left the rest hanging down her back as she padded to her room pulling on some Air force 1's and tossed on her black book bag that says 'Fuck off' in Japanese or at least that's what Nicky told her.

As Korinna crept down the steps she heard Dacey trying to contain his tone over the phone but it sounded like it was getting louder by the second. Korinna's stomach grumbled as she left the house and ran across the street entering the Gimello's home.

"Good morning Nona!" Korinna sung as she pressed a kiss to Nona Gimello's cheek.

She let out a 'Mhm' as she watched her soaps which made Korinna smile.

"There she is! The high schooler!" Vito yelled his mouth full of fette biscottate.

Nicky came stomping down the steps with some girl behind him. He had his blouse wide open with a cigarette attached to his lips, he didn't bother kissing the girl goodbye who shoved her way pass Korinna. He patted Korinna's cheeks and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth before shoving Vito's feet out of the way, "Get your fuckin' feet off the table."

"Why? You don't clean." Vito asked with a grin on his face, watching his brother walk into the kitchen.

"Just do what you're told you fuckin' asshole!" Nicky yelled from behind a cabinet.

Vito rolled his eyes causing Korinna to laugh. He sat up and plucked a brown paper bag from the coffee table, "That's lunch for you. You can thank me later, I went down to the deli and got you a Panini; there's also chips. I didn't have enough on me to get you juice or something, sorry about that."

Korinna pulled her bag from her shoulder and placed the paper bag into her school bag. She shook her head, "You guys do enough for me."

"And don't you forget it." Vito winked.

Nicky stalked back into the room sliding the rest of the fette biscottate to Korinna in a sandwich bag. He also handed her a mug full of coffee, "There's your breakfast now get a move on kid you don't wanna be late."

Korinna smiled at both boys thanking them once more and moved to the front door.

"Have a good day sweetheart!" Vito yelled just as Korinna went to close the door.

Korinna ran back across the street getting a text from Debbie who told her where to pick her up. Korinna entered through her front gate and moved to the right of the front yard and opened the wooden gate that led to the back of her house. The walk-way was very narrow and tight to walk through but it always made Korinna feel like she was in some sort of action movie. She ate the crisp sweetened bread as she reached the backyard. There sat the ride Dacey brought home yesterday night, Korinna didn't bother to question where he got the money from because she knew.

The teen started the rusty white jeep Cherokee chief. Her brother even had the nerve to have an updated radio system inside of the car, Korinna felt anger appearing once more and punched on the gas as 'No Type' blasted from the radio. Korinna was heavy on the pedal and Vito only gave her two lessons but she was a fast learner. To Korinna it felt like she was driving a bumper car although many may argue that you couldn't compare real driving to a bumper car.

* * *

><p>The day passed by quickly for the teen and she soon found herself pulling Dacey's shitty car in front of the Gimello's home around 5 in the afternoon. Korinna climbed out of the car and made her way up the steps but stopped short as she saw Nona Gimello with a joint in between her lips planting some seeds. "Are you supposed to be on your knees like that with your hip and all?"<p>

Nona Gimello squinted from the sun to get a good look at Korinna, "What I'd tell you about worrying about things that don't concern you?"

Korinna leaned against the railing smiling at the elderly woman, "I'm just looking out for you, Nona."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved the girl off as she took another puff.

Korinna entered the tight home not spotting either of the Italian brothers, so she went into the kitchen to grab something to drink. She rummaged through the fridge finding all sorta of fruity alcoholic beverages, and wines. Nona Gimello made homemade beverages and made a profit from her makings during the summer, she even let Korinna be her guinea pig before bringing it to the streets. She saw apple juice and some organic fruit punch in a juice box. With a shrug of her shoulders Korinna picked the juice box and worked on stabbing her straw into it as she made her way into the living room. She felt herself sinking into the couch as she sucked on the straw and felt her phone buzz.

**from: Debbie Debz**

_they found Ian & we're on our way 2 get him so if u swing by my place just know thts were i am._

**to: Debbie Debz**

_K. wishing u guys nothing but the best. I'll check in later._

When Debbie told her at lunch that Ian stole Mickey's child she knew that his mental illness was started to take over. There was not much Korinna could say because she didn't really know what _to_ say, all she knew was that she would be there for her friends whenever they needed her. Ian Gallagher was always friendly to Korinna...she didn't talk much to the older Gallaghers in the first place but "Any friends of Debbie and Carl's was a friend of theirs."

Korinna went through her twitter feed seeing nothing but shade being thrown all over her timeline from people at school. It's only been the first day of high school and people were already starting drama over the internet. Korinna read into the tweets that the girls were subtweeting each other before the guy they were both sleeping with pretty much told them to "At" each other. Korinna didn't notice that she had a notification and clicked on it to see that their was a tweet from Ethan that he quoted from Grayson and tagged her in it. With a frown Korinna clicked on the tweet and saw the original post above it. Grayson tweeted a photo of himself and Korinna standing in the middle of the gym class facing each other. Korinna had a dodge ball underneath her arm and was smiling up at Grayson. His caption was: _made her smile *heart emoji* _and Ethan tagged her in it so she could see it.

Korinna was unsure on what to feel exactly. She's never had a boy crush on her this hard, she just thought Grayson and Ethan would return back to New Jersey after the summer went. Their friend Jake returned back to wherever he was from but the twins and their family decided to stay for reasons Korinna didn't know of. She had gym and history with Grayson and creative writing with Ethan. It wasn't like Korinna stopped hearing from them after Debbie's party, she talked with both twins over social media most of the time but she didn't see them around the south-side at all. Of course Korinna didn't think Grayson was ugly, he was nothing but nice to her and didn't force himself on her although she pretty much made out with him and twerked on him at the party. However it was obvious that the boy had a crush on her especially with his subtweets, and posts on twitter. The question was: Did Korinna have a crush on him too?

Her phone buzzed with another text and saw that Carl sent her a text.

**from: CAAAARL**

_how's ur g00se e88 holding up?_

With a scowl Korinna quickly texted her best friend back.

**to: CAAAARL**

_i seriously need to teach u how to text because this is not working. _

_p.s. you're not funny._

**from: CAAAARL**

:)

**to: CAAAARL**

_I'll be here when you get back if u need me._

Korinna stared at her phone waiting for a text back but fell off the couch as Vito screamed into her ear. She glared up at Vito who held his stomach while he laughed but he laughter was cut short as Nicky smacked the back of his head. "You fuckin' idiot you made her spill the juice on the carpet. Go clean this shit up before Nona comes in."

Vito held his hands out for Korinna to grasp and easily pulled her up. He sent her his charming smile before ruffling her hair, "Sorry Kori."

She lightly punched his shoulder as he walked by her. Nicky plopped down in a living chair and Korinna turned to see Dacey standing in the doorway helping Nona into the house. Korinna sent a look to Nicky who just stared back at her blankly, Korinna tightened her jaw as she slouched down into the couch. Nona sat down next to Korinna as Dacey sat down on the loveseat staring at Korinna.

"You could have texted me and told me you weren't coming straight home," Dacey started as Nona turned on the television.

Korinna kept her eyes on the tv screen and didn't bother answering her brother. A snapping sound make Korinna turn to Nicky who pointed at her brother, "Your brother is taking to you kid."

She let out a humorless laugh, "Well I'm obviously not talking to him."

Dacey stood up and roughly pulled Korinna up by her forearms. Korinna stared at him with wide eyes as he tightened his grip on her arms, "Stop pussyfooting around. If you have a problem with me just say it now."

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me." Korinna muttered each word as she felt her heartbeat pick up.

Dacey shook her so hard that she felt her teeth rattling. What Korinna could easily see was his eyes were red, wide, and he kept sniffing. He's been doing coke again and Korinna felt disgusted. From the corner of her eye she saw Nicky stand up. "You got a fuckin' problem with me, huh?! Just say it, say it!" His spit hitting above Korinna's upperlip. Each time he yelled he pressed his forehead against hers.

Korinna lifted her knee and jammed it into Dacey's groin. Dacey let go of her arms and Korinna could feel the blood rushing back to the area but she was not done. She slapped Dacey across the face sending him to his knees, "Don't you ever put your hands on me like that again or I swear you will regret it! You said you didn't want to be like mom but look at you...you're a splitting image. Drugs, becoming violent, and you're selfish!"

"Selfish?!" Dacey roared but Nicky stepped in blocking Dacey's path to Korinna.

Nona Gimello was now standing as well with her hand wrapped around Korinna's waist.

"I do everything for this family! I went to jail for Uriah...revenge for _him_! Gio and Antonia thought they were slick setting you up for Arson and Robbery but who took care of it? **_Me!_**" Dacey yelled roughly pounding on his own chest.

Korinna felt tears burning her eyes, "What have you've done for me? Besides fuck up all the time?! I get that you were trying to get justice for Uriah but why did that involve me being on my own? I'm a kid I don't know anything about surviving on my own and I didn't want to learn the hard way. Who picked me up? This family right here!"

"Who the fuck do you think told them to look after you while I was gone?!" Dacey screamed, his veins now appearing out of his forehead.

"We would have done it whether you asked or not," Vito spoke from being Nona and Korinna.

Korinna roughly wiped the tears from her eyes staring at Dacey once more. "What happened with Gio and Antonia?"

Nicky glanced at Korinna from over his shoulder as he kept a tight grip of Dacey, "Don't worry about-"

Dacey shoved Nicky backwards making him stumble backwards as Dacey tried to charge forward. Nona and Korinna stepped backwards as Vito moved to stand in front of the two women. Nicky easily wrapped himself around Dacey's form as Dacey laughed rubbing the palm of his hand into his eyes. "Nah fuck it. I'mma tell her since she thinks I don't do shit for her. When we found out what Antonia and Gio were doing we went after them. I almost beat that dude to death but it's not like it's the first time I've tried something like that, right? I managed to get him to confess that he was behind everything. Now the charges have been dropped against you and now he's paying for it. The feds didn't even have to question you, sis! Cause of me, I did that shit! You think Toni got off, well the stupid bitch tried to run but I got her too. She didn't want to go to jail so I took care of her."

Korinna blinked and shook her head as she looked up at the ceiling begging for her tears to stop. Dacey did exactly what he promised he wouldn't do anymore. He would try to control himself because Korinna didn't want to be alone anymore. He promised her at his party that he would stop and go to anger management classes but Korinna figured that he just said whatever she wanted to hear.

"I'm done with you. The lies. The drugs. Your temper. Your _secrets._ It's all going to kill you one day and I won't stand around to watch you do that to yourself." Korinna whispered.

"See! These are the things I get for trying to provide for my family!" Dacey screamed.

Korinna saw black spots appear in her vision but decided to scream back, "That's exactly what I wanted you to do! Murder a shady person and beat a man up until he's black and blue so I won't go to jail. Oh and let's not forget the women you have in our basement."

That stopped Dacey from thrashing around in Nicky's hold. Nicky even turned to face Korinna as did Vito.

Korinna swallowed while she frowned, "I was wondering how you started randomly buying us new things. Did you really think I would be so dumb and not realize what you've been doing? You got out of jail early but during your last few weeks you started working with some people in the next town over. They persuaded you into easy money which included you, kidnapping girls about my age and older. Locking them up in our basement, having all sorta of perverts drug them up...have their way with them, purchase them for their own use or for them to ship them off to different countries as sex slaves. You are truly sick and fucked up my dear brother. And I promise you...I will end you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things got a little intense huh? What's going to happen next? How do YOU feel? Team Korayson or Team Koral (that's so ugly I'm sorry lol)?**


End file.
